Prophesy of Forbidden Love
by ToXicTeArs
Summary: When Hermione falls upon a prophesy concerning her and Draco, she learns she must bear a child to save the Wizarding World. As her and Draco develope feelings what happens when Voldemort offers him a offer he can't refuse? CHAPTER 17 REDONE! READ!
1. Surreal Happenings

A/N: Hello! I have started a new story! I pray that it'll be a lot more interesting then my other ones!

It's gonna be a lot darker and maybe sorta angsty

Summary: When Hermione falls upon a prophesy about her and Draco she learns that she must bear a child to save herself, Draco, Harry, Ron and all of the wizarding world.  And her and Draco develop feelings, but what happens when Voldemort gives him an offer he can't refuse?

A/N: There might be a sequel since I have already written more than half of the story and I think its decent sequel material.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything. I own nothing. Well, actually I own Prophesies of Magic Volumes 1-3 and Bella Portillo and I own the prophesy!

Rating: PG-13 for language and MAYBE a little sexual content

Title: Il Profetizza di Amore Vietato (anyone who can tell me the translation gets the dedication to the next chapter! HINT: It's Italian)

Prologue

Hermione distractly pushed a lock of hair back as she tried to balance the pile of books in her arms.

        She was out a little after hours because Harry and Ron had forgotten their bags in the library.  They seemed especially eager to get her out of the common room.  

        She had wanted to check out a book; Prophesies of Magic.  So she agreed to pick up their bags.  Turns out that Bella Portillo, the author, had published three volumes about the topic.  So OF COURSE she had to check those out too.  Professor Binns had assigned them a foot long essay on a prophesy of the student's choice.

        She stumbled under the weight of the literature, as well as her, Harry, and Ron's rucksacks.  Everything toppled over all over the corridor. Books parchment, quills scattered everywhere. She sank to the floor and groaned in frustration. She was really tired and didn't want to pick up all her things.  Her semiconscious mind would've reminded her that she IS a witch.  But she could only focus on getting back to the common room, back to her dormitory, and into her bed.

        "Not too graceful are you MudBlood?" came a sneering voice from behind.

        "We can't all be perfect can we Malfoy?" Hermione shot back as she stood up and brushed imaginary dust off of her robes.

        "I guess not Granger."

        She turned to him to sneer and was met with the crystal pools of blue that were Draco Malfoy's eyes.  She gazed at him.  Hermione felt his hand running up and down the small of her back.  His other hand was trailing over (actually his fingers…) her chapped lips.  He pushed aside a strand of her cinnamon hair that was stuck to her lips.  Hermione felt herself relax and go limp in his arms.  His touch was so…enchanting.

She asked him softly, "What are you doing Dra-Malfoy?"

Draco smirked.  He had gotten the desired effect.  

"Helping you up of course."

        He held her elbow as she unsteadily stood up.

        He then brushed past her.  

        Startled by the sudden contact, Hermione again dropped her books.

        "Clumsy aren't you Hermione?"  Draco then disappeared into the dark shadows of the corridor.

        He called me Hermione, she though absent-mindly as she picked up her strewn school supplies.

        She then reached for the open Prophesies of Magic Volume II when she gasped as she read:

_Il Profetizza di Amore Vietato_

_Unire di mani con al sangue di sangue e Fango Puro_

_Joining of hands between a Pureblood and MudBlood_


	2. Surprises and Headaches

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related things. But I do own Bella Portillo

Okay, this chapter is dedicated to **angelstarling**! Il Profetizza di Amore Vietato does mean Prophesy of Forbidden Love. And I've decided to change the title to The Prophesy of Forbidden Love

Title: Prophesy of Forbidden Love

By the Lovely (not) Authoress: ToXicTeArs

Rating: PG-13

Summary: When Hermione falls upon a prophesy about her and Draco she learns that she must bear a child to save herself, Draco, Harry, Ron and all of the wizarding world. And her and Draco develop feelings, but what happens when Voldemort gives him an offer he can't refuse

Chapter: Three

Chapter Title: Surprises and Headaches

        Hermione trudged back to the Gryffindor common room.

        It's not as though she had been too shocked by the prophesy.  There were tons of opposite lover prophesies.  But this had included her.  Well, if you were rude and had enough cheek to call a Muggleborn witch that.

        Hermione finally got to the common room.  She stood there outside the portrait for several minutes, clearing her throat loudly.  Finally, the Fat Lady woke up.

        "Chamber of Secrets" Hermione said patiently.

As she let Hermione in she mumbled half-consciously, "Dearie, you are in for quite a surprise.

Confused, Hermione stepped into the common room.

        "Surprise! Happy Birthday Hermione!"  Various shouts rang out through the room.

       Harry and Ron strutted up to her side proudly.  Harry kissed her right cheek and said, "Happy fifteenth birthday Hermione."

Ron kissed her other cheek and greeted her similarly.  Hermione threw her arms around her two best friends muttering, "Thanks you guys.  I completely forgot it was my birthday." Had she looked at the calendar hanging over her head post of her bed, she would've remembered that today was, indeed, her fifteenth birthday.

        Fred and George walked up to her.  "To honor our dear Prefect's birthday, we give her…an excellent supply of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, a couple fake wands, and Muggle hairpins that we have innocently charmed to sing "God Save the Queen." 

"Cheers you guys, I think those hairpins will be a big hit at my cousin's Muggle party this Christmas", said a grinning Hermione.

Harry had gotten her gold necklace with a lion with rubies for eyes and paws.  Ron had gotten her a matching bracelet that had "Friends forever that's us! Love-Ron and Harry" inscribed on the inside.

"Er……….thanks Lavender and Parvati……what exactly is it?"

"Oh, Herm '_I HATE it when they call me that'_,_ Hermione__ thought. "It's a beauty set!  It's a Muggle one; we'd thought you'd be quite familiar with it."_

Hermione pasted on a polite smile, "Oh! Of course! Silly me; forgive me girls; I'm not too familiar with makeup if you couldn't tell! We must get together sometime to use it! Thanks a bunch!" The girls turned away.  Hermione thought, "_Twits, but it was thoughtful…-ish_."

        Dean Thomas had gotten her a soccer ball. It was gold with scarlet hexagons. 

Seamus Finnigan had given her an Irish clover from the Quidditch Cup that was so worn out that it only squeaked out, "Krum!" But he had charmed it to say, "I love Krum!"

        As a present, Neville Longbottom had given her a Remembrall. "My grandmum sent me another one after I lost my er…third one but then I found it. It hasn't even been used!" "Thanks Neville. I'll be sure to use it sometime."

        Ginny had gotten her a silver hairbrush that immediately tamed her hair after brushing with it, and rubber bands, and hair bands that kept her hair in place until she took it out.

        Meanwhile across and under the castle…

Draco Malfoy was calmly hitting his head on the dank walls of his dungeon dormitory.  

        What the hell was he playing at? Helping MudBlood Granger up like that.

Draco countered within his mind, "I've been through eight years of 'gentleman' lessons! It's instinct!  Sort of"

        But Draco had to admit, that girl had some curves.  Hermione, like normal teenage girls (and like Hermione in everyone else's plot) had grown and developed.

        Hermione had found an easier hair solution than Sleekeazy's Hair Potion.  It was easier to work into her hair and even easier to wash out.  It was called Bertie Bott's Hair Solution.  Ron had gotten her a whole boxful for Christmas.  He bought it because (it was on sale) he liked that the smell of the solution changed every other hour. 

Sometimes thought, Hermione didn't like this because weirder the flavor the weirder the smell.  So one hour it smells like strawberries and cream (that's what my hair smells like!) and the next like grass; or worse. 

        Draco of course, wouldn't know any of this.  Well, he shouldn't. All he knew was that her hair was straight one day, curly the next.  And she smelled different every hour, it seemed like.

In the Gryffindor common room……………

        An exhausted Hermione bid everyone left in the common room a hearty thanks and good night.

        It wasn't until Parvati and Lavender came in later talking rather loudly about crushes and boys as such, did she remember her forgotten History of Magic essay!

Please Read & Review!


	3. More Surprises

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get up!  

Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter or Harry Potter related characters.  But I own Bella Portillo, the Prophesy of Forbidden Love, and the plot!

Summary: When Hermione falls upon a prophesy about her and Draco she learns that she must bear a child to save herself, Draco, Harry, Ron and all of the wizarding world. And her and Draco develop feelings, but what happens when Voldemort gives him an offer he can't refuse

Chapter: Three

Gaping Gryffindors and Smirking Slytherins

"Miss Granger!  Where is your essay?!"

"It's er…..it's not exactly finished," Hermione answered, turning eighteen shades of red. (My teacher always says that)

The whole class, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike, gasped.

"If I may ask, what prophesy is your essay on?"

"Il Profetizza di Amore Vietato"

        Professor Binns paled considerably.  "Are you aware of the meaning of that prophesy Miss Granger?"

Hermione answered with an innocent face, "Yes sir."

        Hermione's History of Magic professor gazed at her with such a penetrating look.  By looking at her he knew that she knew what she wasn't supposed to know, but knew anyway.  But he could also tell that she didn't know she was involved.  Hermione stared back uneasily.

        There was dead silence in the room.  The students were still getting over the shock that Hermione Granger, Gryffindor bookworm prefect had not turning in an assignment.  Gryffindors gaped and Slytherins smirked at the very thought.

"Read the class what you have. You have written something I presume?"

        "Yes sir," replied a timid blushing Hermione.

She started, "Il Profetizza di Amore Vietato is Italian for The Prophesy of Forbidden Love."  The class gasped at the thought that Hermione would pick such a topic.  Except Draco Malfoy, who merely raised an eyebrow, apparently bored.

        Hermione blandly ignoring her classmates, continued. "Magically, it's the joining of chosen er….Muggleborn and Pureblood.  The classic tale of controversial love.  A love that nobody wants.  According to the prophesy, an evil wizard –in present time that'd be You-Know-Who- would come to reign over the magical world.  Unless a child created by the Pureblood and MudBlood is able to destroy him.  The child is usually a male."

Hermione paused for a breath.

        "But if the child dies, which usually would happen, then it is conveniently up to the child's parents to save us from world destruction.  If they succeed, then all magical evil will be stopped for a century.  But in the process of terminating the evil, a great building will crumble and betrayal will come out to play."

Hermione stopped.  "That's all I have down," she mumbled.

"Very well Miss Granger.  Er….class dismissed."

        Slytherins and Gryffindors filed out of the musty classroom.

"Nice essay MudBlood," came a sneering voice to Hermione's retreating back.

Hermione froze.  She should've known he'd make a comment.

Suddenly a voice shouted to Draco's back, "Screw off Malfoy."  It was Ron and Harry.

        "Sorry Weasley, I don't walk down that path if you catch my drift." Draco started to circle around Hermione, making her a bit nervous.  "I do, however would just LOVE to walk down Hermione's path," Draco smirked as he trailed a pale slender finger down to the small of her back, taking his whole hand to wander elsewhere.  

        Hermione then spun around to face Draco.  She stared into his pools of icy pewter blue.  Then she promptly smacked his smirking face.

        "Touch me again like that Malfoy, and you'll lose your ability to make children," Hermione hissed.  She told Harry and Ron to hurry up as she picked up her bag and moodily stalked away.

Ron and Harry followed Hermione.  

Leaving Draco by himself in the corridor.

        A/N: I'm really sorry it's so short!.

Did I explain the prophesy good enough?

Read and Review! 


	4. Gaping Gryffindors and Smirking Slytheri...

A/N: Hello! I am soooooooo sorry for the wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Harry Potter related characters I do own Bella Portillo the Prophesy of Forbidden Love and Prophesies of Magic Volumes 1-3

Rating: PG-13 for language and maybe in later chapters a smidge of sexual content

Title: Prophesy of Forbidden Love

Summary: When Hermione falls upon a prophesy about her and Draco she learns that she must bear a child to save herself, Draco, Harry, Ron and all of the wizarding world.  And her and Draco develop feelings, but what happens when Voldemort gives him an offer he can't refuse?

Chapter Four

                Hermione moodily stabbed her scrambled eggs.  She still couldn't get over what Draco had done.  Secretly she felt a bit embarrassed that he had done that in front of Harry and Ron.  Maybe, she thought, I wouldn't have slapped him if Harry and Ron weren't there.  She glanced at her watch.  It was around seven.  Too early for her two best friends to wake up.

        She took as sip of her orange juice.  Warm hands came in contact with her sore shoulders.  She set down her orange juice and turned to look.  It was Harry.

        "Harry! What are you doing down here so early?" Hermione questioned him.

"I should be asking you the same thing.  C'mon! It's a Saturday; it's too early."

"Okay."

        Harry held her elbow as she detangled herself from the bench.  Her uneaten scrambled eggs and biscuits disappeared.

They hurried up to Gryffindor Tower with Harry's arm casually around Hermione's shoulders.

"So, what were you doing out of the Tower so early?  Perhaps to meet a lover?" Harry asked teasingly, his emerald eyes sparkling mysteriously.

"Harry James Potter!  How dare you suggest such a thing?" Hermione exclaimed loudly, earning many glares from sleeping portraits.

"Really though Hermione Evelina Granger, what were you doing down there alone?  Why didn't you wake up me or Ron or Ginny?"

        They reached Gryffindor tower.  "Amore Vietato," Hermione muttered.

They stepped in.

"Well, Harry.  I was getting breakfast and I wanted to think and I couldn't really with Lavender's heavy room spray clouding my thoughts as well as my nose."

"Okay then" Harry turned to go up the stairs to his dormitory.

Hermione reached for her quill and Prophesies of Magic Volume I, to finish her History of Magic essay.

"Don't forget Hogsmeade today" Harry called over his shoulder. Hermione absently nodded, scribbling away on parchment.

Hermione fell asleep after completing her essay.

~*~

Ron gently tapped Hermione's dreaming head.

"Hermione!  C'mon wake up!  Hogsmeade is waiting!" Harry shouted into her left ear.

Hermione shot up.  "Harry, what in fresh hell do you think you're doing?!"

Harry chuckled at her reaction. "Trying to wake you up."

"Well, I'd like to hear the world I live in!"

Pause.

Ginny piped up cheerily, "Well we don't want to be left behind! Let's go!"

Hermione rushed up to her dormitory, grabbed her cloak and a black headband.  She pulled it through her curly mass.

She ran downstairs cursing under her breath.

They headed to Hogsmeade.

~*~

Harry and Ron went off, muttering something about Quidditch.

Then they left Ginny begging Hermione to go shopping for dress robes for the Christmas Ball.

"Pleeeease Hermione!  Please just one shop."  Ginny pleaded desperately.  "The ball is coming soon and you don't want to be caught without a dress!"

After fifteen minutes of debate, Hermione finally gave in.

        "Fine, whatever. It's only a couple months and I would like to get it out of the way."

They headed to Madame Malkins.

        After about fifteen dresses, Ginny found her dress.

It was a silky cerulean robe.  It had a round neckline and white lace stitching on the neckline, hem and belle sleeves.

        On the other hand, Hermione had just about had enough of shopping.

She hadn't found a robe yet.

        Sighing in frustration, she tucked a purple robe behind the other rejected pink one.  They she saw THE DRESS.

IT was perfect.  IT was a dress practically _made for her body._

"Ginny!" Hermione called excitedly.

"What?"

"Look at _this robe."_

Hermione dashed to the dressing room.  She slipped into it like it was sewn just for her.

She stepped out from behind the changing curtain.

Ginny gasped.

The dress robe that Hermione wore was a deep emerald green with silver lining about the v-neck.  It clung to her hidden curves.

        Two linings of silver along her neckline trailed down to her waist, where it then split to show a silver skirt underneath.

Ginny said, "Well, despite the Slytherin colors, it's gorgeous.  You picked well.  You have an eye."

As the girls paid for their dresses, no one noticed the fallen snow.  And Draco Malfoy standing in the middle of it, gazing at Hermione.

A/N: I'm done with this chapter.  The next one will still be in Hogsmeade.  It's gonna take awhile before I get the prophesy to come to life.

REVIEW! Just click the "Go" button that FanFiction.Net has conveniently located at the bottom left side of your screen! 


	5. THE dress

A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the long wait!  I have a math exam this week and sooo much homework, not to mention track.  In the tiny tidbits of time before the end of class, this is what I have written over the last couple of days.  And I finished it last night when I was supposed to be studying for my French test this morning but oh well.  In my notebook, its about six pages long so it's probably gonna be short as usual.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides the plot, Bella Portillo, and _Prophesies of Magic Volumes I-III_

Title: _Prophesy of Forbidden Love_

Authoress: _Princess of the Apocalypse_

Chapter Five

        Hermione turned around only to see Draco Malfoy's penetrating eyes staring at her.  Draco suddenly blinked and stalked away, his cloak billowing.  She stepped back.  In he process, she accidentally stomped on Ginny's foot.

        "Ow! Hermione, what are you staring at?" Ginny bent down to pick up the coins she had dropped.  As she stood up, she saw what Hermione was staring at.

"Draco Malfoy huh?  Didn't know you fancied bad boys Mione."

With that last comment, Hermione snapped out of her reverie and turning red.

Of course not Gin!  I was er, gazing at the um, robe in the window.  You know, comparing it to mine."

        Ginny raised an eyebrow.  She decided it wasn't the best moment to talk about certain boys.  Not in the middle of Madame Malkins.  She said brightly, "It's time to go meet Harry and Ron!  C'mon."

        Ginny and Hermione wandered back to the Three Broomsticks.

By the time the girls arrived at the pub, it was drizzling slightly.

        They stepped inside.  Ginny immediately called to Madame Rosmerta for a round of butterbeers.

        Hermione hurried over to Harry and Ron at their usual table in the corner.

They were as usual, discussing animatedly of Quidditch.  Her best friends paused their conversation to let Hermione scramble in the booth to sit between them.

        Ginny came balancing four mugs of butterbeer.  Harry raised from his seat to help Ginny, smiling at her.

"Are those your robe?" Ron questioned.

Ginny nodded as her and Hermione took long sips of the warm beverage in their cold hands.

"Well?  Let us see!" Harry said.

"No, you'll just hafta wait!" Hermione said smartly.  Secretly, she didn't want them to see her robe because of the color scheme.

"Fine, fine whatever."  Harry and Ron pouted for a couple minutes before talking about Quidditch again.  Hermione sighed.

A gust of cold air filled the bustling pub.

Draco Malfoy had just entered the Three Broomsticks. 

(A/N: I was gonna leave here but that would be too mean and too short!)

He swept through the tavern with Pansy Parkinson clinging to his side.  Crabbe and Goyle went up to order butterbeers; pushing all the first and second years out of the way to get to the front of the line.

        They sat down at a table a couple table away from Hermione's table.  Draco sat down with Pansy drawing a chair closer to him, but not really sitting in it.  She was practically on Draco's lap, whispering sweet (perverse) nothings in his ear.  Draco merely smirked.

Crabbe and Goyle lumbered over to the table, sloshing butterbeer as they went.

They slid the drinks onto the table.  Warm butterbeer splashed out over the rim of the mug.  Cascading into Draco's lap.

        Draco jumped sending the table to the floor.  Pansy shrieked and scampered away.

Silence reigned in the Three Broomsticks.

Draco reached for her handkerchief, loudly letting out a long colorful string of words.

        During all this, Hermione was watching from the bar, waiting for refills from Madame Rosmerta.  She calmly strode over to a complaining pissed off Draco Malfoy.

        She held out her wand towards his lap and uttered on word, "Helioso."

Draco was staring at where her wand was pointed and gulped slightly.

Draco stared at the pretty girl in front of him.  Had he just been helped by Mudblood Granger?

"What the hell was that about?" Draco whispered harshly, his brow crinkling.

        "Keeping you from making a total arse of yourself" Hermione replied smartly.  "When you curse like that, it gives us Prefects a bad image."

"Jesus, Her-Granger, get over yourself.  Nobody looks up to us that much."

Hermione merely rolled her eyes, went to the bar, collected the refilled mugs and stalked back to her booth.

The tavern's volume increased within moments.

Draco Malfoy and his "posse" walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

        Ten minutes later, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione filed out the door into the now dense sleet of rain.

        Hermione cast a water-repelling spell until the group arrived at HoneyDukes.

Ron bought Chocolate Frogs.

Harry bought Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Hermione and Ginny purchased chocolate, Sugar Quills, and flavor-changing lollipops.

After paying for their purchases, the group headed to Zonkos.

Harry bought Canary Creams that Fred and George were allowed to advertise there.

Ron purchased Pepper-up chewing gum.

Hermione and Ginny didn't buy anything, but just browsed, laughing occasionally.

~*~

The Hogwarts students year three and up trudged back to the Hogwarts carriages, with heavy shopping bags and lighter money bags.

        Harry was just helping Hermione into a carriage when non other than Draco Malfoy shoved them aside to get into the carriage.  Almost pushing Hermione into the mud, but Ron caught her.

"Hey Malfoy!  What the hell are you doing?!" Harry yelled loudly.

        "Is there a problem _Mister Potter?" came a silky voice from behind.  Harry cringed as he turned around to see who he had hoped no to see.  It was the Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape._

Not wanting any trouble, Harry just muttered, "No sir, not at all."

"Very well, but for the use of profanity, fifteen points from Gryffindor."

And that certain trip to Hogsmeade ended on a sour note.

A/N: Okay I gotsta bounce cos I can't miss my bus!

REVIEW! PLS?!!!!!


	6. Hogsmeade

A/N: Hullo everyone.

On with the story…

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything.

Title: Prophesy of Forbidden Love

Rating: PG-13

Chapter: Six

Chapter Title: Double Potions

                Hermione groggily picked up her schedule from her bedside table.  She searched for what classes she had that day.  Only two words popped out at her: DOUBLE POTIONS.  

        Hermione groaned and pulled her duvet over her head.  Potions, especially Potions with the Slytherins were something she didn't need.  Ever.  It was six in the morning and she already felt a headache coming on.

~*~

Hermione briskly buttered a biscuit.  She poked Harry and Ron, making a futile attempt to wake them up.  The two teenage boys were dozing on each side of Hermione.

When poking didn't work, she directed her wand to duplicate the pitcher of ice water and motioned the jugs over her two best friends' heads.  She then promptly proceeded to dump it on their heads.

Harry's eyes snapped open saw blurry figures laughing at him.  He felt oddly cold.

Ron, on the other hand, screamed like a little five year-old girl.

The whole Gryffindor table was shaking with laughter.

Of course Hermione was primly sitting with her legs crossed, daintily sipping her orange juice.

Ron pushed the bottom of the goblet so she snorted the citric drink up her nose.

This of course caused a full-on food fight.

~*~

Forty-five minutes and twenty-five lost points later, Harry Ron and Hermione go out their Potion supplies, talking quietly among themselves, pulling out occasional bits of scrambled egg and oatmeal.

The dungeon classroom slowly filled with louder, less studious students, still laughing over the food-fight.

As usual, the Potions Master Severus Snape, made his usual unfashionably late entrance.

"All of you, in your seats!" he barked.

"We'll be starting a potion called the Astronomical Drought.  It's a pair potion, for it changes the feeling by your astronomical sign.  So, if your astronomical zodiac sign clashes with your partner, you're in for a lesson of hell.  I personally think the potion is utterly useless. But the Headmaster insists learning it is mandatory.  Now, if you add three less dragon scales than you're supposed to, the effects of the drought will be temporary.  Now these are your pairs:

Potter, Parkinson.

Granger, Malfoy.

Thomas, Zambini

Longbottom, Bulstrode

Weasley, Martin"

Finally, everyone was paired and went to sit with their partners.

Hermione silently slipped into her seat next to Draco, scooting her stool as far away as possible, without going out of reach of the cauldron.

"I don't bite Granger."

"That's comforting Malfoy."

"Anyway, what is your zodiac sign?"

"Er………my what?"

"Were you not listening to anything Professor Snape was saying?!"

"Why? Did he say anything important?" In fact, Draco had listened to Snape's lecture, but he wasn't going to let _her_ know that.

Hermione took a deep breath, held it in then exhaled.

"Okay then, when is your birthday?"

"Why does it matter?"

Hermione again took a deep breath and exhaled.  This was really frustrating her.

Forget about thinking about happy dancing centaurs. More like Writhing-in-pain centaurs with Draco's face.

She lost it, and screamed at him.

"What the hell is your problem Malfoy?!"

"Erm…do you seriously want me to answer that?"

This went on for quite some time.  Hermione was getting very pissed off.  And Draco was extremely amused.

Professor Snape came over to check on their progress.

"Have you done anything?" he asked incredously.

"Well um see sir, we uh yeah, so er………"

"Twenty-five points from Gryffindor Miss Granger."

"Shouldn't Malfoy get points off as well?!"

This is when Draco stepped in to present his case.

"Well, sir I kept trying to get started.  But Granger here kept arguing on what ingredients to put in the cauldron, despite your ingredient list written up on the board."

Draco leaned back in his seat smirking.

Hermione protested. "That isn't true! You were teasing me you big oaf!"

"Let's not resort to name-calling Granger. We're past first year, if you remember. Besides, if anyone, it's your big friend Hagrid who's the big oaf." Draco smirked.

"Enough!  I've had enough of you two!  Follow me!  We're going to the Headmaster!"


	7. Double Potions

Thanks for your reviews! They are sooo helpful.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot; Prophesy of Forbidden Love, Bella Portillo.  And even that's pushing it.  Harry Potter and related characters own to JK Rowling.

Il Profetizza di Amore Vietato

Prophesy of Forbidden Love

Chapter Seven

The Prophesy of a Muggleborn and Pureblood

Professor Snape twirled around and glared at Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

"Hurry up!"

Hermione and Draco immediately quickened their pace. They were in deep shit this time.

"It's all your fault Malfoy" Hermione muttered.

"You didn't have to make a big deal out of everything, ya know." Draco's annoyed tone pissed Hermione off even more, if possible.

Snape abruptly stopped and said, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans."

Dumbledore opened the door.  He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Yes, Severus?"

Snape with little beads of perspiration on his forehead gasped out, "It could be –Breath- time to let them –Gasp- know."

With that, he sat down hacking away. 

"_Wow, Snape's in really bad shape," came simultaneous thoughts from Draco and Hermione._

The Headmaster's eyes momentarily lost their gleam.

"Of course, maybe it is."  Dumbledore ushered the confused couple to a couch to sit.

Then Albus Dumbledore turned to Snape who was now sipping a glass of water.

"Maybe we should wait until Minerva is done with her class?"

Snape shook his head. "Just have a house elf fetch her or something.  I left my class."

Hermione let out a miffed "Hmph" when she heard her Potions professor's comment on house elves.  She was tempted to tell him that house elves didn't have to be slaves, that he could get his batty arse up and get her himself.

Dumbledore glanced at her, amusingly raising an eyebrow.  

"Well, Severus why don't you go back to your class and I'll start explaining.  It could take awhile."

Finally Draco couldn't take it more anymore.  He leapt up and said, "Explain what!?  What is the big deal?! All me and Granger did was argue and not do our work! Why is everyone just acting so…- so bloody weird?!"

Hermione quietly corrected, "Granger and I"

Draco slapped his forehead and crumpled down back onto the sofa.  This was hopeless.

Snape slipped out.

Professor Dumbledore sat down at his desk.  He peered at the glaring couple, wondering if they could indeed, pull it off.

He took a deep breath. Then he started.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy." They both looked up at him immediately.

"Do you remember a certain essay that you, Miss Granger composed?  If I do remember the name of it. Ah yes, Il Profetizza di Amore Vietato.  Also known as the Prophesy of Forbidden Love."

Hermione flushed a bit. She didn't know why, maybe it was just embarrassing to know that the Headmaster knew of her late assignments.

Dumbledore continued. "Do you know by any chance that-"

He paused and stood up from his desk.  He wandered to the bookcase.  The Headmaster stood there for a minute, his eye look at the titles, searching for the right book.  Finally he plucked it from its hiding place behind a tied up copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them.

Albus gently blew off the dust on the cover.  He proceeded to seat himself again at his desk.  After a couple pages of being turned, he stopped at a dog-eared page.  He gazed at it fondly, knowing that this situation could quite possibly not work out just like it didn't a decade ago.

Draco cleared his throat quietly, snapping the Professor out of his reverie.

"Ah yes.  Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger please listen carefully."

_Nearly a century ago, a Pureblood with the heritage of evil fell in love with a Muggle.  His family, of course found out.  The Pureblood lover was taken far away to live with a powerful dark sorcerer.  The Muggle girl months later gave birth to his children.  Twins; a boy and a girl. The male baby was stillborn.  Hours after birth, the Muggle mother sat sobbing under the tree where she had received her first kiss from her lover; rocking the deceased babe with his sister sleeping next to her.  It started to rain gently.  Lightning flashed and there in front of her stood her lover.  But he was different. With a gleam in his eye that no one would mistake for grief mixed with determination.  Evil determination.  The Muggle girl started crying out joyously.  He came back.  But he raised his wand an uttered one word: Avada.  Before he got to Kedavra, his daughter started bawling loudly.  As loud as thunder.  He fell to the ground in pain, clutching his ears. Then two shadows fell out of the bushes surrounding the tree.  It was the sorcerer and her lover's father.  She immediately hushed her baby.  Soon the Pureblood perpetrator stood up and vanished, his father and his captor following.  _

_The innocent Muggle girl later died from grief and heartbreak.  And her daughter, the union of Wizard and Muggle, was the first Muggle born Witch._

_And there is born the prophesy. _

_ Every decade on the same night of that betrayal, a bridge is erected in heaven so the Muggleborn girl and her lover can meet. Doves bring them roses, the first gift that he had ever given her._

_But betrayal still stopped the couple's love from flowering.  Eventually, even in Heaven, the couple was not happy._

_But when the Muggleborn died, she saved the world from evil.  The sorcerer's evil.  _

_Every decade, a couple are like reincarnations of the Pureblood and Muggleborn.  Living life to save everybody else's."._

Dumbledore sighed and let down the thick book in his hands.

Hermione asked meekly, "Sir, what exactly does this have to do with Draco and I?"

Draco nodded curiously.

Dumbledore said just loud enough. 

"You are the Pureblood and Muggleborn of this decade's prophesy."

Don't forget to review! Thanks!


	8. Il Profetizza di Amore Vietato

WoW. All these reviews?! Is it honestly that good?

In this chapter, our lovely not-in-love-yet couple are informed and then Hermione tells Harry and Ron.  Maybe Ginny too.  I dunno, I haven't even prewritten this or anything!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Bella Portillo, Prophesies of Magic Volumes I-III, and the Prophesy of Forbidden Love

Il Profetizza di Amore Vietato

Prophesy of Forbidden Love

Chapter Eight

Surreal Happenings

PREVIOUSLY on Il Profetizza di Amore Vietato:

_Hermione asked meekly, "Sir, what exactly does this have to do with Draco and me?"_

_Draco nodded curiously._

_Dumbledore said just loud enough. _

_"You are the Pureblood and Muggleborn of this decade's prophesy."_

Chapter Eight

Draco choked on his own breath.  He started to hack violently.  Hermione absent-mindly patted his back till he stopped coughing.

Hermione asked almost inaudibly, "I think you're quite mistaken Headmaster."  She leaned back onto the soft velvety sofa, closing her eyes.

"I believe that I'm not Miss Granger."  Dumbledore told her gently.

Hermione's eyes popped open.  She stood up and stared at her Headmaster.  Then she actually took in the reality of it all.  

"Are you INSANE?!  Dra-MALFOY and I hate each other.  It's not possible! I am NOT losing my virginity to that SLIMY BASTARD.  LET ALONE SAVE THE WORLD!  HOW CAN WE SAVE THE DAMN WORLD IF WE'D PROBABLY KILL EACH OTHER FIRST!" 

Hermione fell back onto the couch sobbing.  Draco gently rubbed her back as she cried.  She didn't seem to mind.  Either that or she didn't notice.  Certain circumstances affect different people.

Dumbledore, still a bit shocked from Hermione's outburst, grinned.  They looked so perfect together.  He gently cleared his throat.

"I've been told MANY times that I am insane."

Hermione looked up, silent tears still streaming down her face.  Her hair had fallen out of its messy bun, russet curls cascading down her shoulders.

Only then did Draco Malfoy realize how beautiful she was.

Dumbledore asked. "Is there any questions that you ah- have?"

Hermione was first. "Why me and Draco?"

Dumbledore sighed.  "I'm not too sure Miss Granger.  Legends of the prophesy, as unknown as it is, says that the first Pureblood and Muggleborn's son decides the fate in Heaven."

Draco asked.  "Who was the lovers of the prophesy ten years ago?"

"James Potter and Lily Evans Potter."

Hermione gaped at him.  He just had to be joking.

"Huh?"

"Yes Miss Granger.  It WAS rather unusual since Harry was the only one who lived…Ahem. Well any other questions?"

"Could I erm- tell Harry and Ron?  Please Professor?  I couldn't stand them not knowing anything."

"If you wish.  How about you Mister Malfoy?  You've been quiet."

"Just trying to comprehend this all Headmaster."

"So no more questions?"

"No sir." Hermione and Draco said together.

"Well then, since you will er. be producing a child together I'll arrange to have your classes together-It's Transfiguration, History of Magic and Potions I believe?- in a separate room from everyone else.  There you will study, talk and get to know each other before you are permitted to ah do anything about this prophesy."

"Yes sir"

"Well then! While I arrange these rooms and new living quarters-"

Draco sputtered. "Excuse me?  Living quarters?"

"Of course!  You need to get to be well acquainted to raise a child and be familiar with your partner.  Well your living space will be arranged and you are cleared of all your classes for today.  Miss Granger, if you wish, you can take Harry and Ron out of class."

"Thank you sir."

"Well students!  I bid you farewell!  Maybe you should talk first."

Hermione and Draco were left outside of Dumbledore's office.

They began walking in silence.  They turned a couple corridors and Draco stopped her.

"Gra-Hermione are we officially off surname terms?"

"Sure Draco."

They stood there for awhile.

"Draco………I'm going to be a mother."

"No shit.  I'm gonna be a father."

Pause.  Then Draco stated.

"We'll make beautiful children."

"What?! Children?! As in PLURAL?  Why would I be having more than one child with you?"

"Because Hermione I'm being expected to marry one woman and one woman only. So naturally I have children with you"

"We might not be alive to wed after the baby is born."

Pause.

"Hey now!  Let's not think about what's to come!  C'mon, let's go to the library to talk."

They walked to the library in silence.

They entered the library.  Madame Pince looked up disapprovingly at whom would come during classes.  When she saw the couple, she softened.

Hermione looked at her, thinking. 'She must know.  Damn, does the whole school know?'

Draco led her to a table in the back.

"So Hermione.  What do you know about me?"

"Your name is Draco Malfoy.  You're a fifth year Prefect, and in the Slytherin House.  You've been a git to me and my best friends; being the bane of my existence and I don't know why, but you really don't seem too bad."

"My full name is Draco Lucuis Malfoy, I admit I can be a git at times, and at times, no, I'm not that bad.  How about you?"

"My full name is Hermione Evelina Granger.  I'm a fifth year Gryffindor prefect and my best friends are Harry and Ron.  And um that's it.  Well, actually no it isn't.  I have a little brother.  His name is Matthew, who is eleven.  And my parents are dentists."

"My father works at the Ministry, my mother does er- well she's a charity's head chairwoman.  I have no siblings."

"Okay I think that our little session is over.  I must get to Harry and Ron. I gotta dash, bye."

Hermione leaned against a bookcase, her back to him.

"Draco, how can I be expected to have a child?  I'm only fifteen."  

"Well I'm sixteen.  But hey, you're saving the world from eternal harm."

"Save the world from eternal harm by having a child?  Giving up all my beliefs?  This can't be possible."

She turned to face him.  Only to be surprised of him right up in her face.

"You can do this.  Of all your Wonder Trio, I do see you as the strongest."

He turned and left.

Leaving Hermione all by herself.

THAT NIGHT, AFTER DINNER

"Harry, Ron?  You guys wanna take a walk?"

"Okay hold on.  Let's get cloaks.  It's sorta nice outside."  came Harry's reply.

They left for the garden.  Hermione was sandwiched between her two best friends.

The three best friends sat down on a cold stone bench.

"Harry, Ron."  Hermione started out.

"Yes?"

"Um………today when Snape took me and Dra-Malfoy out of class?  Turns out that Dumbledore had something to tell us.  We're-" 

Hermione took a deep breath.  Why was she so scared?  

"It turns out that Draco and I are two people of a prophesy.  You remember that History of Magic essay?  My topic?  Il Profetizza di Amore Vietato?  The Prophesy of Forbidden Love?  Well the story is…

Later after she explained everything, Hermione was swept up in Harry's arms.

"You're gonna be a mummy!  Wow!"

Hermione laughed with tears falling down her delicate face, so happy that they had taken it so well.

"With Malfoy?!  Hermione!  You can get better than that!"

Hermione said patiently.  "Ron,  I didn't choose remember?"

Ron was quiet.  Then he and Harry began discussing what to name the baby.

"I think Harry is a superb name for a child ya think?"

"No way!"

Hermione laughed.    
  


"You guys!  Okay wait until it's here and um well yeah.  I'm thinking that you guys are taking this WAY too well."

"Okay we'll stop."

They sat talking till after hours.  There was a rustle in the bushes.

Hermione stood up and walked over to the shaking bush.  She kicked it.

Out fell Ginny Weasley, followed by Seamus Finnigan.

They gazed at her.  And said together.  "A baby 'Mione?!"

This is too surreal.

Wow! Nine pages! I feel so………HAPPY!

I think the end is a bit weird.  And that "We'll make beautiful children" remark is what my (perverted) friend tells me all the time.  And since Draco is a bit on the hentai side, I just had to have him say it!

Review!  Look what all these reviews got me to type!  NINE PAGES!


	9. Reality Checks in

WoW People like my story. 

This chapter is gonna be boring and probably short.  They'll have a party maybe and Ginny will talk to Hermione.  Ron has a temper tantrum and Harry is just………Harry.

Discl@imer: I do not own @nything but the plot, @nd r@ndom tidbits th@t my little cre@tive mind h@s thought up.

R@ting: PG-13 for l@nguage and m@ybe in l@ter ch@pters @ smidge of sexu@l content  
  
   
  
Summary: When Hermione falls upon a prophesy about her and Draco she learns that she must bear a child to save herself, Draco, Harry, Ron and all of the wizarding world. And her and Draco develop feelings, but what happens when Voldemort gives him an offer he can't refuse?

Il Profetizza di Amore Vietato

Prophesy of Forbidden Love

Previously:

_Out of the bushes fell Ginny Weasley, followed by Seamus Finnigan.  
  
They gazed at her and said together. "A baby 'Mione?!"  
  
This is too surreal._

Chapter Nine

Reality Checks in

Hermione snuggled under her covers.  She was so tired after last night's incident.  

They put a memory charm on Seamus and after a VERY red pissed off Ron questioned furiously a VERY red blushing Ginny, Ginny was the one who wouldn't stop asking questions.

So they finally just told her everything too.

Hermione opened her eyes.  It was bright.  She blinked, and her eyes traveled to her Muggle calendar.  Nothing planned today.  But wait.

She squinted.  Ah, yes it was the thirty-first of October.

She groaned softly.  There was a mask party tonight.

The Prefects had planned it while the Head Boy and Girl planned the Christmas ball.

She still hadn't bought a decent mask.  She could always transfigure something or another but still.  She didn't really have the imagination to pull off a spectacular disguise that would fool anyone.

Good thing we can go to Hogsmeade today. She thought while nestling down under her Gryffindor blanket, planning to fall back asleep.

BAM!  In walked a crazed looking Ronald Weasley.

Hermione opened one eye, saw Ron staring at her disbelievingly, and pulled the covers over her head.

He pulled them off, dragged her downstairs, despite her protests, and proceeded to start whining.

"A baby?!  With MALFOY?!  I only just now realize who the father was gonna be.  How could you? Hermione!  That is evil!  No its worse than evil; its IMMORAL!"

"Ron, if you'd let me fully ex-"  
  


"And plus it's against your beliefs!  You're only fifteen!"

RON, we went through this yesterday-"

"And how do we know that it's not some trap set by You-Know-Who-"

"RONALD!  It isn't okay?  It's not a trap, it IS against my beliefs, and IT'S A BLOODY PROPHESY!  DID I ASK TO BE A FRIGGIN VICTIM TO HELP SAVE "life as we know it?  DID I BLOODY PLAN ON HAVING A CHILD WITH MY WORST ENEMY? NO, BUT I'M MIGHT AS WELL, JUST TO PISS YOU THE HELL OFF!"

Hermione stomped back up the staircase, leaving a dazed Ron behind.

Someone grabbed her forearm, and she whipped it away, turning to slap the hell out of her slightly insane best friend.

But it wasn't Ron.  It was Harry.

"What was that all about?  What did Ron say?"

"Nothing!  Nothing special because he decided to drag me out of bed at this ungodly hour!  To throw a temper tantrum!"

"Erm…does this mean that you're not going to Hogsmeade today?"

"Damn right."

I'm sooo sorry it's so short


	10. Only in my Dreams

Okay everyone!  I apologize for the short chapter yesterday, but I expected more reviews!  I only got like three.  This is okay and I thank the people who did review but if I don't get reviews,  I'll wither away and die, leaving this story with the endearing plot unfinished.

But this chapter will also be boring.  Maybe a bit longer.  Draco and Hermione have some down time with each other because Hermione ends up not going to Hogsmeade like she said to Harry.

Il Profetizza di Amore Vietato

The Prophesy of Forbidden Love

Rating: PG-13 for language and a smidge of detailed snogging

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling does.

  
Summary: When Hermione falls upon a prophesy about her and Draco she learns that she must bear a child to save herself, Draco, Harry, Ron and all of the wizarding world. And her and Draco develop feelings, but what happens when Voldemort gives him an offer he can't refuse?

Chapter Ten

Only in my dreams

Hermione stayed in her dormitory all day.

About an hour before Hogsmeade she decided she should get ready, even though she wasn't going.

She wandered down to the Prefects' bathroom. She slipped into the huge bath tub.

She pushed a tap by the edge of bath. The tap spout out little crimson square bubbles.  They smelt of raspberries and cream.

She popped one and giggled.

Hermione dipped her head back to rinse the week's worries away.

She played with the bubbles for awhile, popping them, gathering them in her hand, and then blowing it away. This caused them to tickle her nose. Hermione kept on giggling, she felt so carefree.

Hermione gently worked in shampoo, let it set in, and then rinsed.

She massaged conditioner into her hair, and massaging her temples.

She rinsed the creamy substance out of her locks and leaned back against the tub, her dark wet hair splaying out over the rim of the bath.

The exhausted young witch soon fell asleep.  The bubbles began to disperse.

And in walked through the door, past the giggly mermaid portrait, was Draco Malfoy.

He looked at the beautiful sleeping girl, not recognizing her. Draco, like any red-blooded male, gaped at what he see between bubbles.  This girl, whoever she was, had a GREAT body.

Draco stood there for a couple more minutes in awe.  Completely forgetting about his shower.

Hermione all of a sudden stirred gently.  She opened one eye, confused at her surroundings.

She met icy pools of grey-blue. She shrieked and immediately reached for her towel.  Draco stopped her hand.

"Don't." He whispered, practically mesmerized.

Hermione rolled her eyes and reached for her towel.

She managed to wrap herself without showing too much skin.

"Malfoy!  You are such a friggin pervert!  How long were you watching me?" Hermione yelled at him.

"Long enough." Draco responded, his eyes sorta glazed over.  She was like a goddess.  Flawless, tan, and well, just plain sexy.

Draco felt like he was moving through gelatin. He drew himself to Hermione, who was tapping her foot glaring at him.

He slipped his hands around her waist.

Hermione protested. "Draco!  What are you doing?!"

She looked at his face.  His eyes seemed lust-filled, but more loving, if it made sense.

"Dra-"

Hermione was caught by a passionate kiss by her worst enemy.

The startled Muggleborn witch found herself returning the kiss. 

Draco cajoled her mouth open to let his tongue in. Hermione gave in willingly, shocking herself and Draco.

She moved her hands up his chest, slipping off his robe.  Sliding her hands to latch around his neck, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

Draco's hands wandered to land on Hermione's bottom.  His other hand however, traveled upwards where he caressed Hermione's breast through her towel.

Hermione let out a gasp, her eyes fluttering open.

She let Draco nibble on her bottom lip when her vision went black.  It returned but she wasn't in the Prefect bathroom.

A vision suddenly came to her.

_She was in her room reading on her stomach.  Draco came into the room smiling and holding a baby pink bundle that was cooing softly._

_Hermione dropped her book and stood up to take the bundle._

_But Draco fell on the bed laying the bundle down and kissed Hermione gently._

Hermione opened her eyes.  She was again in the Prefect bathroom, in Draco's embrace.  Draco was placing chaste kisses along her neckline. Hermione pulled away immediately.

What the hell just happened?

Draco was standing there, his eyes clear and full of confusion.

"Gran-Hermione?  Why are you in nothing but in a towel?  Wait, stay in a towel."  Draco's bemused expression changed to his famous smirk.

"You pervert!"

"What? It's not like you didn't enjoy it!"

"Um yeah I guess, but still, I'm wearing only a towel!!" Hermione blushed faintly.

"What, you aren't comfortable? Would you like me to remove that offending article?" Draco slyly grinned at her.

Hermione held up a hand. "That's enough.  Well, I sorta had a vision type thing.  It was us and-"

_Knock, Knock!!_

Ron banged on the Prefect bathroom door.

"Hermione!  I'm sorry! I don't mind that you-"

Draco opened the door, resulting in Ron's fist nearly imbedded in his jaw.

Ron looked Draco with disgust.

"Is uh Hermione in there Malfoy?"

"Yeah! Ron hold on."

Hermione made a flustered entrance at the entrance of the Prefect bathroom, her school clothes rumpled, her hair dripping onto her ironed blouse. Her top was misbuttoned, showing more skin than necessary.

Ron looked at the couple. And got the totally wrong idea.

"Okay! I don't get why you're fucken him right now!  Especially in the Prefect bathroom!" Ron ran off, fuming.

Hermione slapped her forehead and slumped against the tile wall.

"Boys think up the worst outcomes of everything."

Than she pulled herself off the wall and said firmly.  "C'mon Draco.  We're gonna go see Dumbledore."

Hermione rushed down the corridors, Draco in tow.

She paused when she saw Ginny coming down the hall.  She stopped Ginny and asked her a favor.

"Hey Gin, do me a fave?  Can you get me a mask for the masquerade tonight? Here, take this."  Hermione dug in her pocket only to find no money.

Draco stepped in, turning on his charm.

"Here Ginny." He placed a couple Galleons. "Please be the adorable dear that you are, and get Hermione a mask?"

Ginny, ever the little naïve girl, stuttered. "Sure Ma-Draco."

"Thanks Gin!" Hermione continued on with Draco.

When they got to Dumbledore's office, Hermione thanked Draco.

They stepped in and sat down, waiting for Dumbledore.

Minutes later, he walked in smiling.

"Well, what have we here? Any problems with the prophesy?"

Hermione smiled. "No sir. It's just that I had a vision and-"

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah that's just minor side effects.  Miss Granger, you'll experience these from time to time. It tells you of your future with Mister Malfoy."

They talked for awhile.

Finally they left.

The Headmaster's parting words were, "Be careful."

Read and Review! It's six pages long this time!


	11. The Secrets behind Cromwell the Crockhea...

Over 75 reviews! YaY! Thanks you guys! This is awesome.

So on with the story!  Hermione and Draco are introduced to their new rooms!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related characters.  Trust me, if Draco was mine, I wouldn't be in the computer room, I would----okay just I don't own it!

Rating: PG-13 for mild language and mild sexual content.

Il Profetizza di Amore Vietato  

The Prophesy of Forbidden Love

Chapter Eleven  

The Secret behind Cromwell the Crockhead

Hermione left for the library after dropping off her toiletries at her dormitory.

She walked to the back of the library carrying a thick heavy book with both hands.

Hermione settled down, her legs dangling over an arm of the chair, showing her creamy legs enveloped in her knee socks.

She flipped to chapter one, ignoring the prologue.  She wound a curl around her index finger while reading.

~Across the Castle, In the Owlery~

Draco was sending letters to his parents, telling them about the Prophesy.  Draco also asked if Voldemort knew anything about it.

Even though Draco didn't exactly support the Dark Lord, he always went to the meetings, therefore was accepted and praised.  He was of course, the Heir of the Dark Lord.

Draco figured that this Prophesy was his last chance to get out of becoming the next Dark Lord.

All of a sudden, an owl came swooping towards him.  It dropped a letter.  Draco, with his divine Seeking skills, caught it, of course.

It read:

Mister Malfoy-

Your new rooms are ready.  Please fetch Miss Granger.  She is, I believe, in the Library.  Your rooms are located in the east fourth corridor on the second floor.  Your rooms are behind a portrait of Cromwell the Crockhead.  The password is cinnamon drops.

Yours truly,

Professor Dumbledore

Headmaster

Draco only thought, 'Crockhead?'

He hurried down to the Library, where he found a sleeping Hermione.

He tried to shake her awake.  He tried whispering in her ear.

Then Draco noticed the bags under her closed eyes.

'She must not be getting a lot of sleep.' He thought.  It was true, Hermione was still a bit shocked over the fact that she would have her best friend's enemy's child, and she would lie pondering at night, instead of sleeping.

He gently lifted the book out of her hands. He threw her bag over his shoulder. And he picked her up, her soft hair brushing against his bicep, tickling him.

Draco carried her out of the library, not noticing the weird looks he received from other students.

He couldn't believe how light she was.  Thinking back, he realized that she also hadn't been eating much.

Maybe she was nervous.  He knew he was.

Hermione stirred a bit.  She opened an eye, and looked up at a handsome man with platinum blonde hair.  She recognized him as Draco.  She visibly relaxed.  Then she thought '_what am I doing in his arms?!' She let out a little shriek._

Draco finally looked down at her.  

"Oh, you're awake." He proceeded to basically drop her.

Hermione's knees buckled, but she caught herself, glaring at Malfoy.

"Where am I? Why am I here?"

Draco quickened his pace, and tossed a note backwards to Hermione.

Hermione's eyes scanned quickly over the note.  She ran up to Draco, by his side.

They walked in silence.  They finally arrived at a portrait where a stately elderly man was smoking out of a pipe, looking quite beside himself.

"You there? Why wander here?" the portrait asked.

"We," Draco motioned to himself and Hermione, "are your new dorm mates.  Dumbledore instructed us here."

"Cinnamon drops." Hermione said.

Hermione walked in before Draco and gasped.

The rooms were gorgeous.  The common room was decorated in a earthy green and gold theme.

The couches surrounding the fireplace were a rust gold color, not shiny, but very bright.

The tables that were probably meant for studying, were gold gilt covered by green velvet table drops.

The whole effect of the rooms was beautiful.

Hermione walked into her room, where there was a queen sized canopy bed done up in her colors, gold and crimson.  That was the theme of the room.  There was a small balcony of white marble that connected her room to Draco's.  

Draco's room was, of course, green and silver.  He met Hermione on their balcony, where they proceeded to the bathroom.

Their things had already been delivered to their rooms.

It was done up in a color scheme of red and silver.  The shower curtain and towels and the floors were crimson, whereas everything else had a chrome look to it. It looked a bit odd…but it meshed well with the whole mixing opposite colors theme.

Ginny sent Hermione's mask by owl, and bought Draco one as well.  Hermione immediately dispatched a note of thanks.

Later, as Hermione and Draco sat talking in their common room before the masquerade, they fooled around with the masks, imitating and mocking people. Hermione imitated herself as Pansy and threw herself at Draco. A joke of course, but neither of them minded. They were laughing so hard that Hermione forgot to sit back down beside Draco, instead of on him. That was when she realized that even though she had supposedly hated this blonde stranger in front of her for five and a half years, she found that she had no apparent reason to hate him behind the mask.

Review! Please?!

Oh yeah I go Cromwell the Crockhead from the Fairly Odd Parents and my friend Jonathan.  If you pay attention, the portrait is smoking and a bit tipsy. I got this from Jonathan because he's from England and he says Crack head, Crockhead. So yeah, plus I was watching Fairly Odd Parents (I know I know) with my sister and she said something about Crocker, like what a crack head.  My imagination figured the rest out! Hope I detailed the rooms and everything enough!

Until Next Time


	12. Halloween Masquerade Slightly delayed

Ayaii!!! I'm sorry for the long wait!  
  
In this chapter: I might have Draco and Hermione go to the ball but it might they might get a bit detained ;) LoL no nothing of the sort...I don't think.

  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bella Portillo The Prophesy of Forbidden Love, and um...that's it. No Harry Potter. No Draco Malfoy. Nothing. SIGH. If only I could be as talented to come up with something as cool as JK Rowling has.  
  
Summary: When Hermione falls upon a prophesy about her and Draco she learns that she must bear a child to save herself, Draco, Harry, Ron and all of the wizarding world. And her and Draco develop feelings, but what happens when Voldemort gives him an offer he can't refuse?  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild language and mild sexual content  
  


Il Profetizza di Amore Vietato

The Prophesy of Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter Twelve

The Halloween Masquerade  
  
"No! Draco, when you add the pomegranate seeds with the newt eyes on a boiling temperature, the potion will sour and turn green instead of red!"  
  
Hermione was helping Draco with Potions. He didn't exactly need it but he didn't do so good on the last big Potion project because Snape had paired him up with Neville. So he was doing certain droughts and things to give to Snape, to make up credit for a failed assignment.  
  
Hermione made him start over again. Mumbling incoherently, Draco consented. They were having an interesting conversation about Quidditch when Draco finished his Potions and went to his room to put away his supplies.  
  
Hermione sat on the comfy couch. It had a soft leathery feel and she fell back and adjusted a scarlet satin pillow under her head. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
  
She closed her eyes for a little bit.  
  
She was falling asleep.  
  
Draco watched her nap for awhile. Pondering 'Am I really expected to have a child with this girl whose kind I was brought up to hate? What will my father say?'  
  
He got up and picked up the masks that Ginny sent from the desk.  
  
He played with the tassel of his mask. It was black and silver. A bit cliché yes, but it would do well with his black cloak.  
  
Hermione's mask was gold and sliver. One side was silver with stars on it and the other gold side has silver moons.  
  
Hermione stirred a bit. She went to the balcony and saw Draco toying with his mask.  
  
She giggled as he flaunted in front of a mirror.  
  
Draco turned to the open French doors to see Hermione sitting on the ledge giggling at him.  
  
"And what, if I may ask, is so funny?" Draco tried to act miffed but kept on grinning.  
  
Hermione said politely. "I would've NEVER known Draco Malfoy to parade in front of a mirror wearing a MASK."  
  
"Pardon me, but I can't help it that I'm devilishly sexy." Hermione snorted and swung her legs. "Or not."  
  
Draco charged at her. "This will teach you not to tease the Great Draco Malfoy."  
  
He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and tossed her on his bed.  
  
He looked at her evilly.  
  
Hermione "eeped" and grabbed a pillow to protect herself, like it would actually defend her.  
  
Draco calmly proceeded to...tickle her.  
  
  
  
Hermione was practically gasping for air as he tickled her in her most sensitive spot: the small of her back.  
  
She tried to hit him with a pillow but he deftly caught it and threw it out the balcony door, over the balcony ledge.  
  
And there Draco Malfoy lay, on top of renowned Muggleborn Hermione Granger, one hand practically on her arse, other hand leaning over her shoulder, both of them breathing hard, face inches apart.  
  
And he kissed her.  
  
Not because Dumbledore expected them to.  
  
But because he wanted to.  
  


  
Ayaii! It's so short, I think I'm gonna kill myself!


	13. A Joining of Love

In this chapter, they get down to 'business'.  But I'm trying to keep it as PG-13 as possible okay?

And then Hermione goes on a little escapade (without Draco)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but that plot and ya know I sorta don't really own that.  My mind thought it up after watching a mix of the History Channel a show about prophesies and TLC watching a Baby Story………I'm just rambling again aren't I?

Summary: When Hermione falls upon a prophesy about her and Draco she learns that she must bear a child to save herself, Draco, Harry, Ron and all of the wizarding world. And her and Draco develop feelings, but what happens when Voldemort gives him an offer he can't refuse

Il Profetizza di Amore Vietato  

The Prophesy of Forbidden Love

Chapter 13

Us together…forever

Hermione felt herself being pushed deeper into the bed sheets as Draco put practically his whole weight on her, ravaging her mouth.  
  
Hermione was a bit...surprised to say the least. But it didn't stop her from returning the kiss.  
  
All of a sudden, Draco's pressure on her mouth softened. He slipped his tongue out of her mouth as did Hermione.  
  
They just lay there, their mildly opened mouths connected.  
  
_This was considered to be first kiss of true love._  
  
Draco once again placed his tongue in her mouth, exploring Hermione's mouth.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and realized that Draco still had his mask on. She reached up gently and pulled it off.  
  
She felt his hands slowly unbuttoning her blouse, in a sneaking way, as if she wouldn't notice.  
  
But Hermione did notice. And she didn't care.  
  
She slid off her blouse with uttermost grace without disturbing Draco's kisses.  
  
Draco lifted his shirt off, revealing pale taut skin.  
  
Hermione and Draco stopped kissing for a minute and looked at each other.  
  
Hermione was only in her skirt and a white bra.  
  
Draco was wearing black pants and had no shirt.  
  
Was this really the time for _that_?  
  
Hermione's eyes met with Draco's. His eyes had the same question.  
  
Draco cocked his head to the side as if begging how a dog might.  
  
Hermione nodded slightly.  
  
Draco immediately went down on Hermione kissing her collarbone with the gentlest kisses that it tickled Hermione.  
  
Could she really do this?  
  
Even though she had just consented to Draco, Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to go through with this.  
  
Hermione blacked out all of a sudden, without Draco's knowledge. Draco was...a bit busy to say the least.  
  
_Hermione was walking through an area that looked as though a tornado had been through it.  
  
It was raining and tight blue robes clung to her wet skin but she didn't care. She had to find him.  
  
All she cared about was the head of platinum blonde that she could recognize anywhere.  
  
He shook hands with a man who looked like a snake. This couldn't possibly be...No! Draco would never betray her like this.  
  
Would he?_  
  
Hermione came back to the world of the breathing and right now Draco was breathing heavily against her chest.  
  
Her skirt had been removed, along with Draco's slacks.  
  
Hermione kissed him as he broke her virgin barrier

  
Normal people looking in upon this would consider it sex. But for our star crossed lovers, it was the only way to make things work.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Afterwards, Draco got up to take a shower, leaving a slumbering Hermione behind. He stopped halfway, and turned back and kissed Hermione softly on her shoulder.  
  
Hermione popped open one eye to see if he was gone. She heard the shower turn on. She leapt out of bed and scurried to her room.  
  
She then dressed quickly for the masquerade. She decided not to wear her dress robe. Even though it wasn't formal, she still wanted to look nice. She decided not to wear her dress robe.  
  
Especially now that she had someone to look nice for.  
  
She ruffled through her clothes, deciding that one wasn't nice enough.  
  
Hermione came across a silver top that she had never seen before.  
  
Then she remembered that her mum had sent it to her weeks before.  
  
It still had the note pinned to it:  
  
_Hermione-  
  
I found this top and it thought it perfectly for you. Please wear it. You need to dress more femininely to catch that Harry boy's eye!  
  
-Mum  
_  
Hermione sighed. She never really was good enough for her mother.  
  
She pulled the shirt over her head, relishing the silky fabric against her skin.  
  
She quickly found a black skirt that practically went down straight to the floor.  
  
But the skirt was a bit figure hugging and she wanted to look nice, not skanky. But maybe, just maybe, it COULD be a shorter length?  
  
Draco knocked at Hermione's door trying to get water out of his ear.  
  
"Come in." Hermione called from her vanity seat, where she was trying to fix her hair.  
  
She was trying to put it in a French braid. It'd be easier to keep out of the way of the mask.  
  
She placed in the last bobby pin and turned around.  
  
Draco was grinning at her, him only clad in a towel.  
  
"You look nice." He complimented as she turned back around to apply her makeup.  
  
"You don't"  
  
Hermione laughed. Although seeing Draco in only a towel was VERY good- looking, she had seen him looking better.  
  
Wearing nothing. Hermione smirked at the thought.  
  
"If you're just going to insult me, I guess I'll go get ready and owl Pansy to see if she has a date yet." Draco turned around smirking.  
  
Just as he did, Hermione leapt up and grabbed his bicep.  
  
"You couldn't possibly go with that tramp!" Hermione chided.  
  
"Only if I get to go with you."  
  
Hermione feigned surprised excitement.  
  
"Could you really?! I've been just so anxious for you to ask me."  
  
"I didn't ask you."  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Not only are you being a complete womanizer, you are being an arse and dripping water all over my carpet. Out!"  
  
Hermione pushed him out the door and locked him out.  
  
She thought about it and opted for a shorter skirt that went just above her knees.  
  
'This best impress him.' She thought.  
  
Draco shrugged and headed back to his room to change.  
  


  
~*~  
  


  
"Hermione, I'm gonna go ahead and go down to the Great Hall. Are you coming?" Draco said tying his mask on.  
  
"Not yet! I'll be there soon though!"  
  
Hermione grabbed a couple pairs of lion printed socks and sat on her bed.  
  
Hermione waited until he was gone did she slip out of their common room and wandered down to the kitchens.  
  
She greeted Dobby and Winky.  
  
"Dobby! How are you!?"  
  
"Oh Dobby is just fine Miss! Dobby and Winky are going to marry!" Dobby said, bursting with pride.  
  
Hermione laughed. This was so sweet. "_I didn't know that house elves could wed,"_  
  
"Well, here's a congratulatory gift."  
  
Hermione thrust the socks at him.  
  
Plus a little blue sock that she could never fit into.  
  
Dobby beamed.  
  
"Thank you miss! This should be great comfort to Dobby, Winky and the baby miss!"  
  
"Baby?"  
  
"Oh yes miss! Winky is expecting!" Dobby was just bursting with happiness.  
  
"That's fantastic! Where IS Winky?"  
  
"On bed rest. Master Dumbledore didn't see it fit for her to work."  
  
Dobby and Hermione conversed for a little while longer.  
  
Then he brought her a hot chocolate, leaving herself at the table watching the house elves work.  
  
She thought about earlier.  
  
Not about Draco and her. But the vision she had seen.  
  
What had it meant?  
  
Surely Draco wouldn't be doing this for the Dark Lord?  
  
Yes, the Dark Lord was back, but he was still quite weak.  
  
How could this happen?  
  
Hermione was a hundred percent sure that Draco was on the Light Side.  
  
Wasn't he?  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Wow! I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review!


	14. Forgive and Forget

In this chapter…

 All Hermione and Draco will do is tell Dumbledore (prepare to see the color _red_ a lot in this chapter) and tell Harry and Ron.  They are gonna dance so the school will know they are together but not having a child together. Plus Hermione and Ron finally work out their problems!

Disclaimer: I disclaim Harry Potter and Harry Potter related characters. I'm just borrowing them. But I fully intend to give them back, although I believe my friend Ariel intends to steal off Tom Felton for herself.

Il Profetizza di Amore Vietato

The Prophesy of Forbidden Love

Forgive and Forget

Hermione finally got up and exited the Kitchens, and headed down to the Great Hall.

The masquerade was already in full swing. Masks of every color twirled past her as couples danced. Her eyes darted over the crowd, looking for a certain black mask.

Instead when she turned around she was met with a roaring Gryffindor mask and Chudley Cannons mask. Of course it was Harry and Ron.

She smiled shyly. Things seemed a bit distant between them since the mishap with Ron and Harry remained neutral through it all, but still hung around Ron more.

"Hey you guys. Happy Halloween." Hermione took a step back, as if air would protect her. There was an awkward moment of silence. She turned slightly towards Ron feeling a bit braver.

"Hi Ron, how have you been?" She said looking down at her feet.

"Fine" came the gruff reply.

Hermione saw Harry elbow Ron in the side. Ron stifled a curse and glared murderously at Harry.

Harry just grinned and said in a loud fake voice. 

"Oh look! There's Cho! I better say hi. I'll see you later." Harry ran off.

Ron looked around and shuffled his feet.

Hermione searched for Draco, and exhaled. She didn't feel like talking to him. She felt like seeing Draco. Then she stopped.

This is exactly how Harry used to treat us! Like the third wheel! Maybe that's why Ron is so upset over this.

Hermione felt a surge of courage, suddenly desiring to have a long chat with her two best friends.

"Ron…It's over. Let's forget about it." Hermione said looking for the first time into Ron's blue eyes.

"No Hermione. I don't want to forget it! Cause after this, it'll just stay simmering inside until we have another blow-up." Ron said being firm and confident. He was, for once, following his gut instinct and righting what was wrong with Hermione.

"Hermion……I want you look me straight in the eye and tell me that you don't hate me. Please, if you don't things will never be the same."

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes bore straight through Ron's eyes, and into his soul.

Hermione thought. _The saying is true. Eyes are windows to the soul. All I can see is his regret. He truly is sorry._

Then another vision then struck her head.

_Hermione sobbing over his body. Her salty tears falling onto his face, slipping down just as they fell down hers._

_Ron's eyes blinked open. She reached out a hand and gently touched Ron's cheek. Hermione gasped and immediately called for Harry._

_He was alive._

Hermione blinked.

Ron was staring at her with a hope that she might not hate him forever.

"Ron, it's okay. I don't hate you. I forgive you." Hermione smiled.

_I should forgive him. We don't have a lot of time before he could die._

Hermione blinked.

_I did NOT just think that. He isn't gonna die!_

"Hermione? You okay?" Ron gazed at her imploringly.

"What? Oh yeah Ron. C'mon let's dance." Hermione led her best friend onto the dance floor.

They danced through three songs and then Hermione felt cool hands slip onto her waist.

Ron visually stiffened.

Hermione turned around to see…Draco. Of course.

"I want to see if you're up to talk to Dumbledore about what _happened tonight." Draco smirked, casting a fleeting triumphant smirk at Ron._

Hermione looked flustered. She wanted to stay with Ron but she also wanted to be with Draco and spend time with him. Deciding that in the little seed in her stomach was just a _little_ bit more important this time.

"Ron………I'll talk to you and Harry later okay?" Hermione looked at him imploringly.

Ron sighed. They had a lot to catch up on. But he gave her a tight smile and said that it was fine.

Hermione grinned and kissed his cheek. It was then Ron's turn to snidely peek at his fair headed enemy.

Hermione and Draco started a waltz as Ron strode of the dance floor in search of Lavender.

They passed Dumbledore and Professor Sinistra; they gave him a look and wink to signify to meet when the waltz ended.

Albus Dumbledore consented and passed the Astronomy teacher to the Charms professor.

The Headmaster ushered them to a quiet corner. Professor Dumbledore grinned and asked if there was anything he needed to know.

"Well sir…" Draco began before turning a burgundy color, unable to comment.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Miss Granger can you explain what Mister Malfoy is trying to say?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed scarlet.

"Well sir," Hermione said, choosing her words carefully, her cheeks flaming red. "Draco finished his part of the prophesy."

"Oh…OH OOHHH! Okay Miss Granger tomorrow we'll take tests just to be sure. But I have a feeling Hogwart's second generation of student prankster just were conceived. As the proud parents, I congratulate you." Albus' blue eyes sparkled.

Hermione turned pink with embarrassment.

"Thank you sir. I'm afraid we must get Hermione to rest now. This has been quite a burden on her." Draco slipped his well defined arm around Hermione's slim waist.

"Oh of course! But first I must ask you if you could formally announce you're joining. Don't mention the babies of course. I'm afraid that would cause quite a flurry."

"Yes of course Professor. I'm up to it." Hermione glanced at Draco, who gave her a quick nod letting her know it was alright.

Draco took her hand and led her out onto the floor.

Next they heard the Headmaster's magnified voice announcing the joining of Slytherin Prefect and Gryffindor Prefect, a union of two rival houses. 

All of a sudden, a burst of light was shone on them. Hermione hid her face in Draco's cape.

"No love, don't be ashamed. After all I'm the father of your babies. We are supposed to love each other." Draco lifted her chin to look at him.

Hermione gazed at him imploringly. "But are we truly in love Draco? Can we possibly build a love strong enough to withstand this" Hermione motioned to her stomach. "the Dark Lord _and_ Harry and Ron?"

Draco tilted his blonde head back and laughed. "Of course Hermione. Don't worry about the last two. I can handle them. Love takes work Hermione and Work needs Love. We'll work together to make this   kindling love prosper and burn so much that Voldemort will be so scared to try to rift it."

With that romantic promise, he lilted his face towards hers and kissed her.

This act, the whole of Hogwarts, excluding third year and under, witnessed this.

"A true proclamation of love." Minerva McGonagall could only describe it years later.

~*~

Okay so how was it? I tried to make it more interesting with different verbs and adjectives.

Special thanks to: Cuthien Greenleaf who has reviewed every chapter so far!


	15. Pregnancy Tests and Meeting the Parents

Author's Note: Okay I know that a lot of you reviewers and readers hate me. But I have my reasons. One my dad could have cancer. And I was failing three subjects. And if I failed then I can't go to Korea to see my best friend. And my busy schedule.

Maybe those ARE petty excuses but a lot of emotional build-up was getting to be too much.

ELVIN LIONESS: I am sorry but I am continuing this story please don't quit your works, I've read some of them and they are excellent

My plan for this is to have a partner in writing this. Punky Poet is going to help me write this. Meaning that it's a joint story and we switch chapters. I beg you not to be angry I will continue this story until it's finished. With the help of Punky Poet of course.

So forgive me and please continue reading The Prophesy of Forbidden Love.

I've already started Chapter Fifteen So this note will be attached at the top or the end of it.

A/N: Okay here we go!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hermione's unborn babies. (I need names!! Please leave some suggestions in your reviews!!)

Summary: When Hermione falls upon a prophesy about her and Draco she learns that she must bear a child to save herself, Draco, Harry, Ron and all of the wizarding world. And her and Draco develop feelings, but what happens when Voldemort gives him an offer he can't refuse?

Chapter Fifteen

Pregnancy Tests and Meeting the Parents

~*~

It was early November when Hermione went up to talk to Madame Pomfrey about her baby.

Draco escorted her of course because he thought she would get hurt climbing all those stairs.

It was a Saturday and it was still warm and sunny so most of the students were in the courtyard.

Hermione sat on one of the hospital beds swinging her feet. Harry and Ron had wanted to come but Angelina wouldn't let them off of Quidditch practice unless they had a really good reason. They couldn't exactly tell her that their best friend was in the infirmary taking a pregnancy test.

(A/N: In the fifth book, Angelina is the Quidditch captain okay? So yeah I guess I'm going by the details in the fifth book now)

Draco was sitting beside her toying with her chocolate tresses. While Madame Pomfrey processed the test, he was comforting her.

"Dumbledore said that after this, we're gonna go see our parent's. Well my parents. Your family couldn't make it because of a root canal or something?"

Hermione laughed dejectedly. Of course, her parents would miss an important meeting with the Headmaster of her school for a dental appointment.

Draco, seeing how upset she felt when she stiffened, squeezed her shoulder. Hermione slumped against him and looked up at him gratefully. She really wanted to see her parents.

"How are they gonna find out then?"

"Dumbledore is writing them a LONG letter explaining EVERYTHING. Maybe he might even send the passage from the book as proof."

"What if they are mad?" Hermione slaved over her work just to make her parents happy. But they were never satisfied. This would just make things worse.

"They won't be. Don't worry about it." Draco kissed her head. 

(A/N: Okay since I haven't been in a 'serious' relationship for so long, I'm gonna copy off the actions that my sister does with her boyfriend………only not so gross. *Shudder*)

Madame Pomfrey came bustling in. She smiled gently at the couple. "Miss Granger? Mister Malfoy? You are the proud parents of _twins_!! Congratulations! I already told Dumbledore so I think he wants you to go up to his office."

Hermione was gaping at the test paper (It's on a paper now okay?!) clutched in Madame Pomfrey's hand. She was pregnant with TWINS?! 

(I don't think you could tell this early, but hey my story, my rules.)

Draco grinned. He always wanted to be a father. Now he was having twins!!

"Thank you Madame. Come Hermione" Draco dragged her out of the infirmary. 

Hermione flung her arms around Draco. "Twins Draco!! _TWINS_! Oh my god. What if I'm not a good mother?! They'll hate me!" Hermione's happy mood turned into an anxious mood.

Draco leaned her face up to his and gave her the sweetest kiss. "Hermione, dear, they'll love you. Just as long as you don't scold and hit them as you do me." Draco smirked.

Hermione stopped. "Oh you!" She swatted his arm.

Draco swept her up in his arms, newlywed style. (You know when they like enter their new home or something? Like on _Just Married_?)

Hermione giggled. "Draco, Draco, put me down!! What will people think?!"

"Yeah Ron, I wonder what will we think?" Harry stood in front of them. Ron was at his side, all muddy.

"I think that Malfoy was kidnapping Hermione to their room to ravish her body." Ron said with a hint of sarcasm.

Harry bopped Ron on the head. "No dolt. I was saying that Malfoy here was kidnapping Hermione so she could tell us the news. Harry grinned.

Draco, by then, had dropped Hermione. Hermione rushed forward. She beamed and threw her arms around them both, mud and all.

"Twins! TWINS, you guys!! I'm having _twins_! Aren't you excited?!"

Harry kissed her cheek. "Congratulations Hermione, Draco." He nodded towards Draco.

Ron stared at her stomach. Hermione's eyes flitted back and forth between Ron and her stomach. What was wrong with him?

Ron grabbed Hermione and squeezed her tight. "Harry and I will be the godfathers right?" he asked, letting her go.

"Of course.........Right Draco?" Hermione looked at him.

Draco was feeling a bit out of place. But looking at Hermione, now covered in mud, dirt and grass, made everything perfect. Even if those two prats were gonna be godfather to his babies. He nodded, and then said. "Well let's just wait till they are born before we do anything major. C'mon Hermione, we hafta go see Dumbledore."

He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged him down the corridor, yelling back. "We'll see you later."

Hermione ripped her wrist out of Draco's grip and glared at him.

"What the hell was THAT all about? Can I not spend a _single happy_ moment with my _best_ friends?!"

Draco stopped. "Well, my parents are here to meet you and I don't think it would make a good impression if we were late. Plus you're dirty, so we hafta stop off at our dorms so you can change. Meeting my parents all grimy like that will NOT, I assure you, make a good impression."

"Well fine! Let's go then." This time it was Hermione who grabbed Draco and ran all the way down to their rooms.

Hermione muttered a cleaning spell on her hair and changed into a silver gray knee-length skirt and jacket over a pink tank top. She pulled half of her hair up into a ponytail. She spritzed on perfume and lip gloss in a matter of minutes.

She grabbed some sensible shoes and her robe and ran downstairs to an impatiently waiting Draco. 

Hermione practically yelled the password. They were immediately let in.

And there was Dumbledore sitting with the renowned Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. "Ah! Draco, Hermione. Please sit."

"Narcissa, Lucius. I don't know how to tell you this, but……… Draco has to be the father of Hermione Granger's children in order to save the Wizarding World from Lord Voldemort. It has to do with a prophesy from centuries ago. I believe………" handing them the passage from the Magical Prophesies volume 2. "That Hermione is the bearer of your two future twin grandchildren." 

Lucius Malfoy stood up appalled. "Dumbledore, there is NO way in HELL that my son will be fathering _MUDBLOOD CHILDREN_!" he said spit flying.

Narcissa just sat silently, dabbing at occasional tears with a monogrammed handkerchief. She kept mumbling to herself. "Me? A grandmother? Oh wonderful, wonderful. My Little Dragon has finally grown up." She smiled at Draco and Hermione.

Lucius shook Narcissa. "No it's not _bloody wonderful_ woman! This is preposterous! Think of our reputation!"

Dumbledore said in a loud voice, tinged with annoyance. "Lucius put Narcissa down at once! This has all been pre-ordained! There is no way to stop the process once it has already started!"

Lucius' eyes flitted about. "Of course………of course. I'll find a way to save the Malfoy name………That's IT!!" yelling the last part.

Draco spoke for the first time. "What is what Father?"

Hermione had kept her head down low the whole time. But Draco had stood up leaving her alone on the loveseat with no warm body to be comforted by.

Narcissa moved over onto the loveseat to look at Hermione.

"Hello dear. You can call me Mother if you like. Gods………grandchildren!! How many months are you?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, Mother." The word dancing strangely off her tongue. "I'm only about two weeks."

Narcissa squeezed her tight. "Congratulations!"

Meanwhile………

Lucius said to Draco and Headmaster Dumbledore. "We'll have a Ball presenting- what was her name?"

Draco said. "Hermione Granger sir."

"Right!! We could have a ball presenting her at the Christmas Ball this year. It's perfect. And I doubt she'd be showing yet so your mother can take her shopping for dress robes. Yes, it's settled." Little did they know, that Lucius would be heading straight to the Riddle Manor to warn Lord Voldemort about this so-called prophesy.

Dumbledore beamed. Although he knew he was being lied to by Lucius, he didn't want to warn Hermione and Draco at that moment. He wanted to tell them to be careful at the ball.

He stood up.  "Then may I present to you Lucius Malfoy, your soon-to-be daughter-in-law."

After small chit-chat and minor planning, Lucius and Narcissa soon Flooed back to the Malfoy Manor.

When they were gone, Dumbledore severely told them. "Whatever you do, do not separate. Well of course Malfoy Senior will want to dance with you Miss Granger to prove that Muggleborns and Purebloods can mix. But Draco, keep a close eye on her. Around Christmas would be the perfect time for the babies to be aborted without Hermione's knowledge."

They were dismissed. As soon as they were back in their common room, Hermione went upstairs to take a bath. 

Draco knocked fifteen minutes later asking if she needed anything. Hermione said nothing.

Hermione flung her wet body onto her bed. _I hafta be careful now. Soon I won't be able to do that._

She was lying on her stomach with only her towel on, listening to the grandfather clock in her room tick when her door opened.__

"Yes Draco?" Hermione mumbled groggily. Suddenly she felt warm oiled hands work the kinks out of her stressed body. 

"Draco, is that you?"

"No, it's Father Christmas."

"Always the cocky one."

He massaged her back until she fell asleep. He appreciated her angelic beauty, gazing at her knowing that their children will be beautiful, before putting some nightclothes on her and tucking her under the duvet.

He kissed her dark damp hair that was spread across her shoulders and closed the door quietly behind him.

Hey, she was the mother of his children, he could at least be nice once in awhile.

This didn't mean he was going soft.

Right?

"_Dracooo" his inner voice said hauntingly. "_You're falling for her_."_

Draco shook his head. "_Going bloody crazy_" he mumbled to himself as he stepped into the shower, taking in the scent that Hermione had left in there.

But was he falling for her?

~*~

A/N: My longest chapter yet. I really have missed this.

Please read and review. The next chapter will be by Punky Poet.


	16. Names and Discoveries

Hey all- This is Punky Poet, a.k.a. Eedee...a.k.a. Kat's partner in crime (i.e. writing partner). Well, on with the story, eh?   
  
Prophesy of Forbidden Love   
  
Chapter 16~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
That Saturday Hermione woke up with a start. She looked curiously around her room and saw the bright sun shining through her window. She swung her legs over her bed and stretched her arms above her head. Her nightshirt pulled up a little and she looked down at her slightly exposed belly. What she was thinking was suddenly voiced aloud.   
  
'Soon you're going to start showing Hermione.' Draco walked to the bed and rubbed her stomach. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and Hermione swore she heard him say 'Me, a father. How bout that.'   
  
'Do you know yet what you want to name them?' Hermione asked.   
  
'Well, a couple names have been chasing each other around in my head, but since we don't know what gender they are yet, it would be hard to pick names.' Draco sat on the bed next to Hermione as she pulled her shirt back down.   
  
'Tell me what you think. I like the names Steven and Lalaine.'   
  
'I like the name Steven as well, but I also like the names Renee and Michael.' Draco said as he helped Hermione unbutton her night shirt. She no longer felt modest around him, he had seen all of her that there was to see after all. Draco pushed her gently back onto the bed and straddled her. He slowly continued unbuttoning her shirt and kissed her neck and collarbone. Hermione grabbed his shoulders and pulled him fully on top of her, and planted a kiss on his lips. She pushed his robes off his shoulders and ran her hands up under his white shirt. He shuddered under her touch. He continued to kiss her, moving down to her stomach. He stopped suddenly and put his ear to Hermione's stomach. He smiled noticeably and said, 'Hey little ones. It's your daddy. I love you.' Hermione's eyes filled with tears of love and joy at the sight she saw before her. She smiled as the tears poured from her eyes. 'I love you too.' She whispered down to her stomach. An awkward silence filled the air, where there should have been a '_Hermione, I love you_.' uttered. Draco, however, refused to believe he was falling for Hermione, the one whom he had once called Mudblood and teased to tears. Hermione also should have uttered an '_I love you Draco_.' Hermione though, did not want to say this and have Draco laugh in her face and say he was only doing this for the prophesy, or the sex or something. So they both kept quiet.   
  
'I, uh, I'm going to get dressed.' Hermione said.   
  
'Yeah, right, I'll see you at breakfast then.' Draco picked his discarded robe up off the floor and left the room. Hermione dressed slowly, thinking about the events of the past 15 or so minutes. Why should she be afraid to tell him she loved him? He was the father of her children. He probably was only doing this because Dumbledore said it had to be done. She slowly dragged her feet across her room, out the door, and down the stairs to the Great Hall. As she walked into the Hall, Ron and Harry ran up to her.   
  
'Where ya been Hermione?' Ron asked.   
  
'How're the twins?' Harry said, and then bent over to Hermione's stomach. 'Hewwo wittle babies. How are you? This is godfather Harwe. Gootchie gootchie goo!'   
  
'Ron- I've been sleeping. Harry- They're fine, and stop making such a big deal of this, I don't want the whole school to know.' Hermione answered as she walked to the Gryffindor table. But it was too late.   
  
'OOO, Hermione, you're having twins? How cute!' Ginny and Lavender cooed.   
  
'RON! HARRY!' Hermione bellowed, and the boys cringed. She grabbed their ears and dragged them from the Hall.   
  
'Why did you tell them?' Hermione said sternly and looked back and forth between both boys.   
  
'We didn't mean to, they over heard you telling us, and asked what it was all about so we had to tell them. They promised not to tell!' Harry said as Ron profusely nodded.   
  
'Well, you better make sure they don't tell anyone and that no one else finds out.' Hermione said in a very Professor McGonagall type of voice. Harry and Ron nodded and walked back to the Great Hall to continue breakfast. Hermione sat down next to them, as well as next to Ginny and Lavender. She whispered to them that they had better not tell about her twins or she'd jinx them beyond recognition. They agreed and finished breakfast with no further outbursts.   
  
~~~~   
  
'Draco darling, what's all this I hear about you and Mudblood Granger being together?' Pansy said as she played with Draco's hair.   
  
'O, well, there's this prophesy thingy that says we have to have kids together to save the world or something, but I'm only doing it for the sex.' Draco said nonchalantly. Pansy smiled seductively, and waved her wand. The lights dimmed and music started to play from nowhere, and yet everywhere at the same time. The common room was empty except for the two of them. Pansy dipped seductively to the floor as the music played...   
  
'Ooo, foxy lady.' Draco walked slowly towards her and pulled her swaying body to himself. They rocked together, then Draco pushed her onto a black leather couch. He climbed on top of her and they're bodies pressed together. He slowly pressed his lips to hers, running his tongue into her mouth, exploring. He lingered there for a moment, pulled back and said, 'See, all about the sex.' And walked to his dormitory, leaving Pansy panting on the couch, desire in her eyes.   
  
Now that Draco was alone, in the empty common room, sun streaming through the windows, he had time to think over his actions. On any other day he would have been proud of himself to have managed to kiss two girls by before noon. So, so he would at least honor the memory of his 'past' he walked to the mirror.   
  
'Hey there good lookin. Who's the man? That's right, me. O, you sexy thang you!' He said, and commenced to do the moonwalk. Somehow it didn't feel as good as it usually did. What was wrong with him lately? A pair of brown eyes flashed past in his head. No, it couldn't be. He was a player. All about the sex. Then why did you leave Pansy on the couch? A voice accompanied those beautiful eyes. 'I just wanted to tease her!' He shouted out, but there was no one there to listen to him.   
  
  
  
A/N...The song 'Foxy Lady' belongs to Jimi Hendrix.   
  
Also, if you haven't read Order of the Phoenix, and you plan to, let us know, cuz there may be some spoilers coming up!


	17. Another Trip to Hogsmeade

A/N: Aren't you all proud of me? I finally redid Chapter 17!! I'm sorry it took so long but I'll also be trying to update a NEW chapter this weekend. I haven't talk to Eedee in awhile so we'll see how that goes. I moved in July then I went to Chicago, so I'm so sorry for the delay!! I hope to finish this before June next year because I've planned on finishing this six months ago but now I'm busier than ever with high school and French. I might go on a trip to France this summer!!

NOTE: Hermione is around five months pregnant now...if not...uh I'll fix it later

Without further adieu, Chapter Seventeen

Chapter 17

Another Trip to Hogsmeade

The morning of the next Hogsmeade trip, Hermione woke up early. She bathed and pulled on some black sweatpants, the only garment that would fit her, and a roomy red shirt. With wet curls down her back, she peeked into Draco's room. Draco was tangled in his green silk sheets, his blonde hair tousled, a look of pure innocence.

Hermione smiled slightly, eased the door shut, slipped on her trainers and exited through the portrait.

Hermione made her way down to the Breakfast Hall, scooped some fruit and toast on her plate, and a tea of strong hot tea. Those were the basic things she could keep down these days. The morning sickness was supposed to be letting up Madame Pomfry had said, but apparently that wasn't the case. Harry had opened a Chocolate Frog two nights before, and Hermione had literally run from the room, nauseous at the thought of consuming her favorite candy.

Hermione concentrated on just swallowing when Ron sat next to her and started piling his plate with eggs, bacon, toast, and cereal, along with glasses of orange juice and milk, and a mug of tea.

"Good morning Ron. Why are you up so early?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Qutruch pwartise" Ron muffled around a mouthful of food. He swallowed audibly and repeated, "Quidditch practice. Harry and the rest of the team went back to bed. But I couldn't sleep, I was too hungry."

"Typical." Hermione laughed.

The two had a long pleasant meal together. As Ron got up, he asked. "Are you going to Hogsmeade today?"

Hermione stood up, her back aching and answered, "Yes, I'm supposed to pick out a dress for Christmas at- ." Hermione didn't finish her sentence, as she closed her eyes and stumbled. Ron caught her right before she fell to the floor, and she opened her eyes, dizzy.

"Hermione! Are you okay? What happened?" Ron helped her back onto the bench. Hermione held a hand to her forehead, waiting for her head to spin. "Don't worry about it Ron, it's been happening off and on for a couple days." Hermione stood up again and steadied herself against the table. "Let's go play chess in the common room shall we?"

But Ron shook his head firmly. "No Hermione, you're going to the Hospital Wing. This couldn't possibly be normal." So despite her protests, Ron took her to the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey wrote her off with a clean bill of health, despite Ron's accusations of 'softening us for the worst'.

"Really Miss Granger, you just need to drink more liquids. And try to get up more slowly, and have a snack with you. Your body is giving a blood supply to your babies, and carrying twins, I'm surprised you haven't come in sooner. Has this been happening for awhile?" Hermione smiled sheepishly. Hermione had always been the strong one, never ill, so it was hard for her to tell everyone how she was feeling, all the time.

Draco burst into the Hospital Wing, his hair still tousled and a pair of wrinkled trousers and a haphazardly buttoned shirt.

"What happened? What's wrong? Has anything happened?" For the first time, Hermione saw how anxious and worried he was. Nobody had ever seen Draco Malfoy this disheveled and genuinely concerned.

"Everything is fine Draco, I just felt a little dizzy." Hermione beckoned him over to the bed. Draco looked to Madame Pomfrey for assurance. When she nodded, Draco inquired again, "Are you sure you're okay? As soon as we get to the Manor, I'll send for a physician."

"Everything is _fine_ Draco. The babies are fine, I'm fine, everything is just _fine_. How did you find out anyway?" Hermione slipped her hand into his and squeezed reassuringly.

"There were a couple of Ravenclaws in the Hall when you collapsed." Draco squeezed back gently without thinking, and pulled her close, his chin on top of her head.

"I didn't _collapse_ Draco, I just stumbled a bit, that's all." Hermione poked him in the stomach.

"Either way, when we get home, there'll be the best of care waiting for you." Madame Pomfrey sniffed, miffed at the idea that she wasn't the best of care.

"Either way Draco, I'm perfectly healthy, so why don't we go into Hogsmeade today?" Hermione stood up slowly, taking Madame Pomfrey's words to heart. Both Ron and Draco helped her up. Ron kissed her cheek good-bye and nodded at Draco and took off.

"See you at Hogsmeade," Hermione called down the corridor.

Hermione and Draco went back to their quarters so Draco could get dressed, while Hermione rested. Her back had started to hurt, and although she had gained girth to her waist, she didn't expect it so soon.

Hermione dozed while Draco showered, and got ready. He stood at the sink, cleaning his teeth and thinking. _Why had I been so worried? I mean they _are_ my children, but I was more worried about Hermione. I don't possibly care for her this much do I?_ He spat, rinsed his mouth and went to the commons, where Hermione was sleeping, her damp curls spread about her.

Draco gently woke her and they worked their way through the crowds to Hogsmeade.

As it was the holiday season, Hogsmeade was decorated at its extravagant best. Elves and gnomes littered every corner, singing carols, or fairies flitting about, sprinkling couples with fairie dust.

Hermione made Draco stop for the fourth time to watch another slew of elves sing in a store display window. Winter was Hermione's favorite season. Having Christmas during it just made it better. Draco watched her scoop up snow, and toss it up, crystals catching the sunlight, and landing onto her hair, laughing. They had met up with Harry, Ron, and Ginny earlier when Hermione threw a snowball at the back of Ron's head.

Now Hermione was clutching Draco's arm, mouthing the words to "Silent Night". The wind was whipping her hair around, her cheeks and nose red, her gloves and boots caked in snow. It was that moment when Draco _knew_.

Draco tilted Hermione's head up with his gloved hands. He brought his face close to her, looking into her eyes.

"I love you Hermione." Draco murmured simply, only them in their own world, as he kissed her, snow falling all around them.

A/N: Ahhh sweet love, but will it last? Well you guys know the answer seeing as this is chapter 17 and we're on 22 now but still!! I think its better than the original. A little OOC I admit but its just so romantic!!

Till Chapter 23,

XIV


	18. Have Yourself, A Malfoy Little Christmas

**Prophecy of Forbidden Love  
****  
Chapter 18  
Have Yourself, A Malfoy Little Christmas**

A/N OMG YA'LL! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't put this up sooner, but I've been so stressed with moving, and having love problems and it was hard to write about lovers when i was having a crappy love life and I've been incredibly depressed, but that goes hand in hand with moving and love problems and I know that these are not good excuses, so even though I am still depressed and lovesick, I shall write! and post! because I have a commitment to you all! (Not to mention the fact that I had a bunch of this typed out and someone *cough evil brother cough* deleted it, so I had to start over)  
  
-Punky Poet a.k.a. Eedee  
  
P.S. I'm going to mention all references in this chapter ahead of time, because I don't want anything interrupting your train of thought at the end. 1) The Return of the King refers to, of course, the wonderful book by J.R.R. Tolkien 2) 'It is better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all.' I don't know who said that, but it wasn't me! 3) 'Take a crazy chance...If you lose the moment, you could lose so much.' Slightly refers to the Hilary Duff song 'Why Not'. Corny I know... 4) The section at the end where Hermione is explaining to Draco's grandfather about the prophecy is entirely referencing to chapter 3 of this story...  
  
**ENJOY!!!!!!!**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the Hogsmeade trip Draco and Hermione parted ways, Draco to who knew where, and Hermione to the Gryffindor common room. It seemed like such a long time since the last time she had been there. She only knew the password because she was, after all, a prefect (she would have been screwed if she wasn't). Hoping to talk to Ginny alone, and tell her everything that had been plaguing her, she climbed awkwardly through the portrait hole. Ginny was in a far corner reading The Return of the King.   
  
'Ginny, I want to talk to you. Tell you everything I've been feeling. I need to get it off my mind.' Hermione said as she sank into a seat by Ginny. Ginny closed her book and nodded. So Hermione told her everything. Told her how she loved Draco but kept denying it because she didn't want to get hurt. How she longed to hear Draco tell her he loved her but that he hadn't and it was killing her. How she wished that she didn't have to be part of the prophecy so that none of this stuff with Draco would have happened. Everything. She told Ginny things she had not even known had been bottled up inside of her. When she was through she felt loads better. Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment, then started to speak.  
  
'All I can say is that I think you should tell him how you feel. The worst that can happen is he doesn't feel the same way, but that just makes you stronger and more prepared for love in your future. To quote a Muggle author "It is better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all." Which is true. If you don't feel love, what's the point of living? There is no reason to cut yourself off from love just because you're afraid of getting hurt. Take a crazy chance. Tell him how you feel the next chance you get. If you lose the moment, you could lose so much. But I can't make you do anything. You're a big girl Hermione, follow your heart.' By the time Ginny had finished talking, it was quite late, after midnight.   
  
Hermione sat stunned for a moment, taking all this in. She had never known Ginny had so much wisdom.  
  
'Thank you Ginny, that helped soooo much! I am going to tell him! Right now! Bye Ginny, thanks again!' And Hermione rushed out of the room intending to find Draco. She ran around the castle, and finding him nowhere, walked slowly back to her room. She had looked everywhere. She probably would have checked the Slytherin common room had she known where it was. Why she hadn't checked first in her room, the world may never know. But it didn't really matter because he wasn't there either. She went into her bathroom, intending to get ready for bed, and had brushed her teeth and was halfway through getting her pyjamas on when she realized there was a note stuck to her mirror. She immediately tore it off and read aloud:   
  
'Dearest Hermione,  
Please meet me outside by the lake at one o'clock am.  
Yours Truly,   
Draco Malfoy'  
  
She refolded the letter and looked at the clock by her bed. It was almost one now. She looked out the window and could see the dim silhouette of Draco by the lake. She didn't bother to put on her robes, but finished with her pyjamas, pulled on a pair of shoes, and grabbed a cloak as she rushed from the room. She ran as quietly and quickly as possible, and was at the oak front doors ten minutes later. As soon as she had slid quietly through them, she broke into an all out run across the grounds. She reached Draco panting and sweating despite the cold, almost December air.  
  
'You shouldn't have run. It could be bad for the babies.' Draco said as she fell into his arms.  
  
'If...you're...going to lecture...me about care...of the...twins...I'll go back to the castle...now.' Hermione panted. Draco fixed her cloak around her and held her body close to his. There was an awkward silence during which Draco walked Hermione to a blanket under a tree and they sat down.  
  
'I've, umm, thought of a name for the boy, if you're interested.' He said at last.  
  
'How do you know there will be a boy?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Well, I probably should have told you earlier, but oh well. When you took the pregnancy test it also showed that the twins are a boy and a girl. I thought I'd name the boy and you could name the girl...unless of course you object?' Draco turned to face her.  
  
'No, that's fine. Off the top of my head I think Sheena Marie...' She hesitated for a moment, then said resolutely, 'Malfoy. Sheena Marie Malfoy. Yes it has a nice ring to it.'  
  
'Yes.' He nodded. Under his breath he added, 'As does Hermione Malfoy.' He was quiet for a moment then said, 'I think Stephen Michael Malfoy sounds good for the boy. How about you?' Hermione nodded her head in agreement. There was silence for a moment then Hermione said, 'Both their initials will be S.M.M.'   
  
'I was just noticing that as well.' Draco answered. During the next silence that ensued, Draco laid down on his back, stretched out under the stars. Hermione took her que. She put her head on his stomach and stretched out beside him. Then, in a moment of pure bravery on her part, she blurted out, 'Draco, I love you!' He was obviously caught of guard, because it took him a while to reply. He spoke slowly as though still forming the sentences in his mind.  
  
'That was part of the reason why I wanted to meet you here tonight. First of all, it was a tad more romantic out here than in our room, and more exciting, with the the thrill of getting caught out here past curfew. But moving on, I wanted to...talk to you. To tell you...well, to tell you how I've been feeling. This is very out of character for me and I don't rightly know where these feelings are coming from.' At this point Draco stopped talking for a minute. He gently stroked Hermione's head and hair, then took a deep breath and continued. 'But since the minute I first laid eyes on you, I knew there was something different about you. And I know that sounds corny, but it's true. You weren't like the other girls, and as I got older I realized how. You didn't care what people thought of you. You didn't look to boys to make you feel special or loved, you knew inside your heart that you were. I've admired that everyday since I figured that out about you. Even when I called you a Mudblood you took it calmly and didn't pay attention, it never got you down, I've admired that too.' He paused, this time for longer. Hermione was about to speak when Draco took another deep breath and plunged on. 'I've admired you for a very long time, and only kept up the charade of being a complete arse to you in public so that no one would think me weak, so my reputation would stay the same, and so that people wouldn't realize I was falling for you. After all these years of admiring you from afar, I've come to realize that as long as I'm happy, who cares about my reputation, who cares what others will think? Hermione, since I found out about this prophecy I have been the happiest person on the planet. I get to father two children from the woman I've admired and looked up to. I love you too Hermione. More then words can say.' Hermione was struck dumb by his words. They had come totally unexpected and she didn't know what to say or do. She had expected him to laugh and ask how he could ever love a Mudblood. Not knowing what else to do, thinking that if he had laughed she would have known how to better handle the situation, she sat up, leaned her face close to his, and kissed him, a passionate lover's kiss. A few moments later their lips slowly parted and Hermione lay back down on Draco's stomach, and he commenced stroking her hair. As Hermione lay there, looking at the sky, with one hand on her belly and another gently stroking Draco's cheek, a shooting star moved across the sky, and for a long while Hermione forgot her troubles, her cares, her worries, and was happy, lying there with Draco. They talked no more, but both rested, warm in each others arms. As day was about to break, Draco roused Hermione from her light slumber.  
  
'Hermione, let's watch the sunrise together.' He gently shook her and brushed her hair out of her face. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Draco. He kissed her lightly on the nose, then put his arms around her. They watched the sunrise together, as newfound lovers. As the sun rose higher in the sky, they stood up and walked towards the castle. It was still quite early and they were in no real danger of being caught, as everyone was asleep. They entered their room holding hands, and before they went their separate ways, they shared a short, but loving kiss. Before Draco had turned to go to his bed, Hermione said, 'The perfect end to the perfect night.' They smiled at each other, and Draco took her hand and kissed the top of it. Since it was Sunday, they didn't need to worry about getting up for classes, and they both slept past noon.  
  
The next couple weeks until Christmas break passed mostly in a whir of happiness for Hermione. She stayed in her room for the most part, with Draco bringing her her assignments. She ventured down to the Great Hall for meals, and sat, as always, with Harry and Ron, although sometimes she ventured to the Slytherin table to be with Draco. She still could not understand why she needed to stay in her room, but since she and Draco were together every night, it didn't matter too much for her anymore. The day classes ended for Christmas break, Hermione and Draco helped each other pack.  
  
'Love, are you going to want to pack your underwear or do you have enough at your house?' Hermione asked seriously as she went through his things.  
  
'What do you think I am? Unhygienic? Of course I have underwear at my house. In fact, I don't need to pack anything really. Except that I'll need my dress robes.' He said as he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She kissed his cheek as she pulled his dress robes from his dresser.  
  
'Well, since that's all you need, we'll just pack it with my things. There's no use in bringing your whole trunk for one thing.' Hermione laid Draco's dress robes on top of her own and closed the trunk. 'Well, I think that's it, don't you?' She turned around to see Draco lying on his side on her bed. 'You know, I really can't resist you when you're looking so sexy.' She said as she walked to her bed. She laid down beside him, and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck and face. 'I love you, I love you, I love you. It feels wonderful to be telling you that Hermione.' Draco purred in her ear. She kissed him once before falling fully into his arms and falling asleep close by him.  
  
Hermione was sitting on a dock, swinging her bare feet above the surface of the water. Next to her were two baby bouncers. In one was a boy and the other, a girl. Both were fast asleep, but every once in a while the young mother would look fondly down at them and smile. Her life was complete, she was happy. Suddenly, as if the sun had turned off, there was darkness. The warm summer air could now chill to the bone. Hermione pulled her babies close, and as she wrapped their blankets around them, a very peculiar thing happened. A pair of cold, red eyes stared up at her from one of the bouncers. She screamed. Her child had been possessed by Voldemort. She screamed again.  
  
'Hermione, wake up, it's all right. I'm here no need to worry. It was just a dream.' Draco toweled her wildly sweating face.  
  
'No, no, it wasn't just a dream. It felt real. It was almost like...a...vision...' Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she told Draco what had happened in the dream. He held her in his lap and rocked her, wiping away her tears. She put her head on his chest and was silent for a long time.   
  
'Hermione dear, we should be leaving soon.' Draco whispered. She nodded and got slowly from his lap. Draco charmed her trunk to float, and they headed to the great hall for dinner and goodbyes. (They were leaving a day earlier than everyone else.) After a quick meal. Hermione hugged Harry and Ron each in turn, very tightly. She told them she'd owl them about the ball, but neither of them were very sure they'd be able to make it because it was, after all, at Malfoy Manor.  
  
The train ride from Platform 9 3/4 was pleasant enough, and passed quickly for Hermione, who was happy just being with Draco.  
  
Lucius was waiting by the platform when they arrived, and as soon as they were back in the Muggle world, Hermione started wondering how they were going to get to Malfoy Manor. Lucius led the way to a parked car. It was black, and looked like a hearse. As soon as everyone and Hermione's trunk were comfortably seated, they started on their way.   
  
When Hermione stepped out of the car onto the paved driveway, she gasped. The house was amazing. It was three stories, the third of which had a balcony. Facing the house, there was a garden on the right, from which white vines trailed over the brick exterior, winding themselves up and beautifully around the balcony railing. A rosebush was in full bloom, with red, yellow, pink, and white roses despite the cold weather. An assortment of other flowers were planted in the garden, all also in bloom. You couldn't see it from the front, but there was a narrow stone path leading from the back door to a pond filled with water lilies. An arch about halfway down the path was intertwined with red roses and vines, underneath which sat a stone bench right next to the path. Hermione had expected the house to be black and gloomy, but it was quite the contrary. It was made of red brick and was clean and bright. Green shutters were on every window. Stepping into the house Hermione found it to be immaculately clean. True, there were probably dark arts items everywhere, but you couldn't tell just by looking around the house. The door knocker was a jolly roger, which led Hermione to believe that Draco's ancestors must have been Pirates. All of the book cases and display cases were green with snakes carved into the wood. The room she had entered into from the front door was the sitting room. To the left was a restroom, straight ahead the dining room, to the left side of which was the kitchen and laundry room. To the right was a grand ballroom. The sitting room was made up of grey and black leather couches, and a coffee table in the center of the room. Portraits of dead Malfoys watched all that went on in this room. By the door to the restroom were stairs that led to the second floor. On the second floor was the master bedroom, Draco's room, two guest rooms, a storage room, and two restrooms. Another set of stairs across the hall led up to the third floor, which was one huge room. The floor was highly polished wood, and there was a little bar in the far right corner. There were double doors leading out to the balcony, on which there were a couple wicker tables and chairs. Hermione followed Draco to his room, but was told that she would be occupying the guest room across from Draco's room. Draco brought her trunk to her room, then the couple sat in Draco's room. Draco sat at his desk, while Hermione lay on her back on his bed, leaning her head over the edge to look at him upside down.  
  
'So the Christmas ball is on Christmas night, correct?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Clever use of deductive reasoning love.' Draco said.  
  
'I was just making sure. Today is the nineteenth, right?' Draco nodded.  
  
'Well, if you're just going to not talk and make me feel stupid, I'll go to my room and talk to myself. I never make me feel stupid.' She said, feeling slightly put-out.  
  
'I'm sorry dear, my mind was elsewhere. I've just been...thinking.' He looked up, and for a moment Hermione swore she saw a solitary tear run down his cheek.  
  
'What about?' She said, sitting up on the bed.  
  
'Well, Stephen and Sheena. What if this is some horrible plan of my father's to, well, do something terrible to you so the prophecy won't come true? I don't know how I'd be able to live without you or one of them. Don't leave my sight for a minute during the ball, ok Hermione?' Hermione nodded and saw another tear trickle silently from his eye. She thought about the prophecy. Had it said one of the children must die for the world to be rid of Voldemort? She tried not to think of this heartbreaking possibility. She walked to Draco and stood above him, stroking his hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next five days until the party were spent cleaning, decorating, putting up trees, and making extravagant meals. Draco tried to make Hermione stay in bed, but she insisted on helping. The days passed so quickly that it seemed like no time at all before she woke up on Christmas morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What the-' Hermione woke to a very childlike Draco jumping up and down on her bed.  
  
'Hermione wake up! It's Christmas morning! There's presents!' After knowing Harry and Ron for the past six years and spending many Christmas's with them, she knew that all adolescent boys turned back into little boys on Christmas. She had to laugh though. Draco seemed so pleased.  
  
'Ok, I'm up!' She put on a light blue robe and followed Draco as he bounded down the stairs singing a Weird Sisters remake of 'Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree'. Lucius and Narcissa looked as though they had just been woken up as well, and were seated on a couch in the sitting room, facing the tree. Hermione had gotten presents for both them, as well as a couple for Draco. She had put them under the tree last night. Draco started sorting everyone's into piles as soon as he entered the sitting room. There were more than Hermione had expected for her. Apparently Harry, Ron, and her parents had owled them over. She actually supposed that her parents had mailed them, considering their current owless situation and the fact that they were Muggles. She looked at her pile and picked up a package from Harry. She opened it slowly to find *surprise* a book. This was a book of poetry by William Shakespeare. Ron had sent her a hardcover copy of 'Romeo and Juliet', both boys knew that Hermione loved Shakespeare. Mrs. Weasley had included cookies in the shape of Christmas trees. Her parents had sent her a purple sweater, and two tiny matching pink and blue ones for the twins. She looked over and saw that Draco had also gotten a sweater, his was grey. Her parents had sent a note saying they had more for her, but they wanted to wait until they were together as a family to give them to her. Hermione felt a pang of homesickness as she opened a present from Lucius and Narcissa - a pair of emerald earrings and a silver chained necklace with an emerald pendant. She smiled and said thank you, and looked at the remaining present, which was from Draco. She picked up the box, and opening it she found that it was a photo album. A note fell from it as she opened to the first page.  
  
'Hermione,  
I had Colin Creevey take some candid pictures of us. I hope you never forget the good times. Too bad we don't have any of "that night".   
With all of my love,  
Draco'  
  
The album was filled with pictures of Draco and Hermione, doing everything from eating to studying to kissing. Draco had written captions under all of the pictures, and funny little quotes. There were quite a few blank pages in the back, presumably to put pictures of them and the children on. Hermione walked to Draco and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek.  
  
'Thank you! It's wonderful!' She said, and sat next to him. He had gotten socks, books, and clothes from his parents, and a handmade quilt from Hermione. It was embroidered with the words 'The Prophecy of Forbidden Love' inside a huge heart. The quilt itself was silver and large enough for two people to fit under. There were still presents for Lucius and Narcissa to be opened, but at that moment a House-Elf came into the room announcing that is was breakfast time.  
  
~~~~~  
  
By the time breakfast was over, it was time to be getting ready for the ball. Hermione walked slowly to her room from the kitchen, and wondered if Draco really had intended on helping her put her dress on. She contemplated asking him, but he would probably come in her room whether she asked him to or not. She walked into her room and to her trunk. She pulled the silver and forest green dress from her trunk. She had cast an anti-wrinkle spell on it before they left, so it looked perfect. She held it in front of her and twirled around a couple times. She loved the way it looked. The sleeves and bodice, and half of the skirt part were green. At the waist in the front, the dress split, and there was a silver skirt part underneath. The sleeves were tight to the elbow, then split and flared out, showing a lace layer underneath the silk sleeve. A ribbon hung from the point at which the sleeves split. The top of the bodice came down about two inches below her collarbone, in a square fashion. The bodice was inset about four inches, with more green lace covering the silk. The lace extended about half an inch above the top of the silk, so when put on, you could see skin peeking through. The lower part of the bodice was laced with silver ribbon in a shoelace fashion, and the ribbon, when tied, reached to mid-calf, when untied it reached to the ankles. It was floor length and not too tight, but the bodice and sleeves did form nicely to her. The skirt part was not tight, but when Hermione spun around with it on, it flared out a bit. Her slightly noticeable tummy protruded a tad from the dress.   
  
Draco did not make an appearance to help her put on the dress, but she would see to it that he made an appearance in helping her get it off. She straightened her hair, then wet it to make it form slight waves, and pulled it up into a slightly messy pile on top of her head, with some locks falling down onto her shoulders and cascading down her back. Just to accent the dress, she put on a bit of light green eyeliner with silver eye shadow, a hint of blush, and clear lip gloss. She clasped the necklace Lucius and Narcissa had gotten her around her neck, and put in the earrings. They matched perfectly with the dress, and as Hermione looked in the mirror, it spoke and said 'You look dazzling.' She smiled and said thank you, then told herself that she was going crazy and was talking to mirrors. By the time Hermione was done, it was almost time for the guests to be arriving (Hermione was sure most of them would be Death Eaters). Draco knocked on her door, and when she opened it he smiled.   
  
'I'm here to pick up Hermione Granger, have you seen her anywhere? I was under the impression that this was her room...' Draco said and tried to look around the room.  
  
'Draco, you prat!'   
  
'You look lovely darling.' He said and picked her up and spun her around. She giggled. When he put her down the linked arms and walked up stairs.  
  
The third floor had been transformed into another ballroom. Round tables that seated about five people each were placed around the room by the walls, and the center of the room was empty, so as to be used for dancing. A few couples were waltzing, but most were sitting at tables partaking of the feast which Narcissa, Hermione, and many House-Elves had made. Red and green streamers stretched across the ceiling, and a Christmas tree stood in a corner. Before she even got to sit down, Draco pulled Hermione out onto the dance floor and twirled her around it. He was a very good dancer.  
  
'I didn't know you could dance.' Hermione said as he dipped her backwards.  
  
'My mum made me take lessons as a child. Ballroom, waltzing, swing dancing. All kinds of terribly Muggle stuff. It's my most embarrassing childhood secret. Don't tell anyone...But it does come in handy.' He told her as they continued dancing. After a couple more songs, they sat down at a table with Lucius, Narcissa, and an older man whom Hermione hadn't seen before. As Hermione began to eat a slice of turkey with cranberry sauce, Lucius, who was on one side of her, cleared his throat.   
  
'Hermione, I'd like you to meet my father.' Draco turned quickly to look at his father, but his father shot him a nasty look before he could say anything.  
  
'He's a Historian currently working in Italy, trying to figure out the meanings of ancient Roman prophecies and writings and the like. When I told him about the Il Profetizza di Amore Vietato he was very interested. He's only ever heard bits and pieces of the prophecy. You wouldn't mind telling him more about it would you?'   
  
'O, not at all. What is it that you would like to know?' Draco once again was about to say something, but Lucius interrupted.  
  
'Draco, I'd like to have a little chat with you. Won't you join me at the bar?' Draco nodded resignedly, and left Hermione to speak with his grandfather.   
  
'Well, in general, what is the prophecy about?' Draco's grandfather asked, smiling at Lucius as he led his son away.  
  
'It's about the joining of a...umm...Muggleborn and a Pureblood. But not just any, their chosen. It's a kind of Romeo and Juliette scenario.' She answered.  
  
'Yes. Why is it centered around the joining of these two people?'   
  
'The offspring of this couple, in the past it's almost always been a male, will be the downfall of the greatest dark wizard around during the time period. That would be Voldemort for us.'  
  
'How could a child bring destruction to such a powerful wizard?'  
  
'I don't really know. I mean, no one knows why Harry Potter survived Voldemort. But the child usually dies, leaving the task to the mother and father.'  
  
'Is there anything else that happens along with the downfall of the dark wizard?'  
  
'Well, all magical evil will be stopped for a century, at which point another couple comes along. But in the process of terminating the evil, a great building will crumble and betrayal will ensue. That's all I really know.'  
  
'That is incredibly interesting. I'll have to look more into that, as soon as I'm done with my current project. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go, I told the other historians I'm working with I wouldn't be gone too long. It was lovely speaking with you.' Hermione shook his hand and he promptly disapparated. Hermione looked at Narcissa who gave her a weak smile. Draco was heading back over to her. He took her hand and they danced some more, occasionally stopping for food or drink. At midnight most of the guests had gone, and Hermione and Draco decided that they would retire. Draco kissed his mother lightly on the cheek and said goodnight, and told his father he would see him in the morning. On the way downstairs Hermione asked Draco what his father had told him.  
  
'Pretty much that I had better be acting like a gentlemen and if we were going to "mess around" he didn't want to hear it in his room or anywhere else in the house.' Draco smiled and walked into Hermione's room with her. She took down her hair, and washed her face, then turned to Draco.  
  
'Will you unzip me please?' She asked, smiling mischievously.  
  
'But of course madam.' Draco's heart was pounding wildly in his ears as he walked to Hermione, who was holding her hair out of the way. It was now or never. He pulled from his pocket a ring, starting on one side with a gold lion, who's tail turned into a snake, with the gold turning to silver. The jaws of the two animals were open, and the lower jaws locked, the lion holding an emerald, and the snake holding a ruby. He started to unzip her dress, then put one of his arms around he waist, pulling her towards him, and put the hand holding the ring a foot from her face. He whispered in her ear, 'Hermione, will you marry me?'


	19. The Dark Mark

I am SO SO SORRY for the wait. I'm really lazy and well…yeah my life has been tragically hectic lately but that's not really an excuse.

Enjoy!

-KaT

***

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

The Prophesy of Forbidden Love

Chapter Nineteen

The Dark Mark

~

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She whipped around and faced Draco. His sparkling blue eyes looked so hopeful and clear. He can't be serious...is he?

Minutes had passed. Draco put the ring back in his pocket, never breaking his gaze. His heart was dropping to the bottom of his stomach. This wasn't exactly the enthusiastic "Yes!" he had envisioned.

"...Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"What is your answer?"

"My answer is...delayed. How about we go to bed and think about this later tomorrow?"

Draco felt like his world was coming down around him. Hermione glanced at him from the mirror and twirled around to face him.

"Draco!! I didn't say NO, I'm...I just want to...think about it okay?" Hermione kissed his cheek and sat on the canopy bed, pulling a book from the bedside drawer. Draco turned to go.

"No Draco, I want you to stay with me tonight." Hermione said, not looking up from her book.

Draco watched her smile as she read. Then Hermione closed the book mumbled good-night and blew out the candle next to her.

"_Lumos" Draco went to the bathroom and rinsed the gel from his hair. He stared long and hard into the mirror. All of a sudden the mirror spoke in a high peaky voice, "Ya know, a relationship never really does survive a rejected proposal."_

"Shut up, she didn't reject me." Draco snapped. Why was he talking to a damn mirror anyway?

Draco slammed the bathroom door shut and pulled the bedcovers over his head, falling asleep with anger and a wounded ego.

Hermione turned over in her sleep and unknowingly slipped her arm over Draco's torso. Draco positioned his arm over her shoulder, stroking her hair.

***

The sun rose early, as did Draco. Kissing Hermione's sleeping head, he got dressed, had an early breakfast and walked through the manicured rose garden, towards the stables.

Hermione awoke with a start, not feeling the body warmth of Draco snuggling against her body. She rushed to the open window and saw a lone figure stalking to what seemed to be stables. Bugger, she really needed to talk to him.

So Hermione showered and got dressed, patting the bulge of her stomach. Two little ones...

'She got lost in the great manor a couple times, but managed to find her way downstairs for breakfast.  She ended up spending a lovely breakfast on the veranda with Draco's grandfather.

"So Hermione, when are you due?" The cloaked man asked.

Hermione swallowed a mouthful of eggs.

"Well sir, they are expected round Easter, but my Headmaster said that they could be earlier."

"They?"

"Oh yes sir, I'm having twins."

The cloaked figure snorted into his mug of tea. He slammed the mug down, sloshing some of the hot liquid onto the white tablecloth.

"Tw-twins?!" The man dabbed at his cloak, apparently trying to clean up the mess.

"Sir are you okay?" Hermione was concerned. It was obvious this man was  aged, and he was practically hacking a lung out.

"I'm fine. But tell me about Draco and your's twins." He settled back in the seat, obviously preparing for a long story.

"Well...it's part of that prophesy I was telling you about last night. My Headmaster told me if a chosen couple produces twins, then evil is banished from the world for a century. Draco and I are having a boy and a girl. We're both very excited." Hermione took a delicate sip of orange juice.

"Is this the Headmaster of Durmstrang?"

"Oh, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts, haven't you ever heard of him?" Hermione was incredulous. Who had not heard of Dumbledore?

"Ah...indeed. I know Dumbledore alright." Malice was apparent in the cloaked man's voice.

Before Hermione could question him, he stood up abruptly. "I'm afraid I need to meet with Lucius about some issues. Good day madamoiselle." The cloaked figure kissed Hermione's hand. And then he Disapparated from the hall.

Hermione rubbed her hand not realizing that it burned. She presumed eating and only did she notice the mark that Draco's grandfather had left on her hand.

It was the Dark Mark.

***

Hermione raced down the green lawns, glistening with morning dew. But all that abrupt exercise is not god for a woman in her third month. Hermione collapsed against an oak tree, clutching her swollen belly.

She didn't notice the shadow looming over her. Draco could only gape. Hermione was deathly pale and laying against the rough bark. As gently as he could, he hauled her up onto his horse all the while whispering in her ear, "It'll be fine Hermione, just wait."

~*~

Hermione opened her eyes, groaned loudly and shut them again. It was **WAY** too bright in her quarters.

Draco squeezed cold water from the rag in his hand and smoothed it over Hermione's forehead.

"...Draco?" Hermione lifter her hand, weakly searching for Draco.

"Right here, Hermione."

Hermione groaned in pain. Her hand burned and her head was pounding.

"Yes Draco." Hermione clasped his hand.

Draco leaned forward with bated breath. "Yes what Hermione?"

"I'll marry you."

Draco's feelings were indescribable. Joy, and then worry.

"Hermione, why were you running?" Draco's brow knit with worry.

"That charming man, your grandfather..." Hermione was drifting back into sleep.

"Hermione I don't-"

Hermione cut him off with, "He kissed my hand and...look at my right...hand..."

"Hermione, I don't have a grandfather. He died five years ago."

~

A/N: Well I'm terribly sorry about taking so long and leaving you all in suspense!! I'm awfully lazy and I apologize. But I also left you another cliffhanger so you're gonna have to wait!!

And could you please review?! I'm hoping to have at least 200 reviews by the time Eedee updates. (hint, hint)


	20. Voldemort's Plan

A/N After a long wait, here is chapter 20... I am a terrible person, I know. Throw stones at me if you like. But read the chapter first. Then maybe you can throw stones at me. if you still hate me. Heck, just read the chapter before I start crying for being a bad person. Happy New Years people, hope you enjoy my gift!! And I hope everyones 2004 starts off great and ends great and is great everywhere in-between!  


  
  
  
**Prophecy of Forbidden Love  
**  
**Chapter 20**  
  


Hermione gasped. Voldemort?' Draco nodded. He seemed almost dazed. Then his expression changed. It was a look of deep hatred and malice. One that Hermione had never seen before. It scared her at first.  
  
You stay here. I'll send mother in. She's good.' Draco's last statement puzzled Hermione. Did he mean that she was a good nurse or good as in, not on Voldemort's side? Before Hermione could ask, Draco had dashed from the room. A few moments later, Narcissa entered the room. Hermione felt weak again, her vision was becoming cloudy.  
  
What's happening?' She mumbled.  
  
Don't worry dear, it'll be over soon.' Narcissa said this as she picked up the necklace and earrings that had been given to Hermione. She used her wand to destroy them, and threw the remains out the window. Almost immediately Hermione felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her. Slowly her vision unclouded. It was like coming out of a trance. She still felt weak, but no longer sick.   
  
Don't tell anyone I did that. If someone asks, you misplaced them, or they were stolen.' Narcissa turned to Hermione and handed her a glass of water.   
  
Was I under a spell?'  
  
Yes. A very powerful spell at that. It could have ended your life in a couple minutes. I actually believe the purpose was to destroy your children.' Hermione gasped. It's ok, no harm shall come to you now. You're not going to stay here until the twins are born as originally planned. It would be best if you went back to Hogwarts actually. But anyways, drink this. It's a potion for dreamless sleep, as well as to ease your pain. Narcissa had just saved her life, and the life of her children. As she fell asleep trying to think of how to repay her, the sounds of shouting and objects breaking floated upstairs.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco had immediately run to find his father. He had figured Voldemort would show up, but he was still extremely upset at his father. All he wanted was to marry Hermione and have healthy, living children, was that really too much to ask? Screw the prophecy, he just wanted to be with the woman he loved. Running into his father's office, Draco found him reading a book.   
  
What the hell have you done?!' Draco yelled.  
  
Calm down Draco. You will see all in time.' Lucius said calmly, not looking up from his book.  
  
No! There is something wrong with my future wife. What are you trying to do to her?' Draco clenched his fists at his sides.  
  
I intend to do nothing to your little girlfriend. She'll be quite fine once the process is complete.' Lucius placed a bookmark in his book and closed it. He steepled his fingers and looked at Draco. His face was expressionless.  
  
What do you mean? What process?' Draco was close to lunging at his father.  
  
Why, the process to rid me of my unwanted grandchildren of course.' Lucius's voice was full of malice and hatred. Draco realized how truly heartless and evil his father was.  
  
You bastard!' Draco yelled and lunged at his father. He broke countless glass paperweights, his father's lamp, and many other things in his mad rush to his father. He hit his father once before his father shouted PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!' The punch, however, had not been in vain. He had managed to make his father's nose bleed.  
  
What I inevitably had to ask myself was My grandchildren or my Lord? Of course I could never consider two children with a Mudblood mother my grandchildren, so the choice was simple. I didn't even have to think twice. My Lord. I contacted him immediately and arranged for him to meet Hermione and find out all he could of the prophecy. From this information he concocted a clever scheme. While you and Hermione were sleeping he cast a spell on the necklace and earrings we gave her. Merely being in the same room with them would have the desired effect. She would tire and become weak easily. Her body would begin to reject the pregnancy. The children would die and she would go into early labor. Or she could go into early labor and then they would die. Doesn't really matter to Voldemort as long as they are dead. In fact, if we're lucky, the process should be going on now. I should very much like to see my dead grandchildren. Let's go watch, shall we?' Lucius laughed a hollow, evil laugh. The fact that he found the death of mere infants humorous was sickening. As Draco's father undid the spell and forced him upstairs, he silently prayed nothing would happen to Hermione or his children. When they got to Hermione's room, Draco had to bite his lip to keep from shouting. Hermione was not in her room and all her things were missing, including the necklace and earrings. Lucius swore rapidly under his breath.  
  
What have you done boy? Where has she gone?' Lucius yelled. Draco smirked. He hoped Hermione and his children were safe, but seeing his father pissed off was rewarding.   
ANSWER ME!' Lucius screamed and grabbed Draco's shoulders. When Draco continued to be silent his father shook him.  
  
What is going on here?' Narcissa asked, entering the room. You will not shake my son like that.'  
  
You stay out of this Narcissa. He's my son too and it's my decision how to punish him.' As Lucius was saying this Draco wrenched free of his father's grasp.  
  
I'm afraid I must intervene. When your punishments put my son's life or well-being in jeopardy, whatever the problem is becomes my problem too.' With that Narcissa turned and ushered her son out of the room. They walked into his room while Lucius yelled at them to come back and made empty threats. He finally stormed off down the hall.  
  
You must pack your things, whatever you may need. Right now.' Narcissa said to her son and opened his wardrobe.  
  
Most of my things are at Hogwarts. What is going on? Where is Hermione?' Draco said as his mother rummaged about his room.   
  
There is no time for questions. Pack everything you think you may need. Your father is probably on his way to inform Voldemort of Hermione's disappearance. I will travel with you by floo powder and explain everything when we get to Hogwarts. I've already spoken with Dumbledore.' Narcissa said this as she tossed extra robes into a small trunk. Draco helped her, and a few moments later they were sneaking to the library (which was also the guest room across from Draco's parents' room). When they were safely inside, Narcissa instructed Draco.   
  
You go first. I'll follow.' As Draco threw a handful of floo powder into the fire, Lucius burst into the room. He reached for Draco but Narcissa jumped in front.  
  
Leave him alone!' She shouted.  
  
I need him. He is my son. He will follow in my footsteps. If he comes now there will be no punishment. The Dark Lord wants him, needs him, for his plan to work.' Lucius made another grab for Draco.  
  
Go no!' Narcissa yelled and pushed Draco into the fire.  
  
Hogwarts.' Draco said, and the shouts of his parents were gone.  
  
He opened his eyes and found himself on the floor of Dumbledore's office. He quickly jumped up and brushed himself off. Spotting Hermione in a chair across from Dumbledore, he ran to her.  
  
Are you allright?' He asked concernedly.  
  
She is fine. And the twins are fine as well.' Dumbledore said, reading Draco's mind, sensing his next question. I suppose you want to know what has happened since you last saw Hermione.' Draco nodded and fell heavily into a chair beside Hermione. As you have probably gathered, Voldemort is plotting to kill your children.' Draco nodded weakly. Your father was using a certain necklace and earrings to weaken her body-' Draco interrupted Dumbledore.  
  
I know. My father told me. Just tell me what happened after I left Hermione.' Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Your mother explained to Hermione what was going on-' Dumbledore got interrupted again. Narcissa appeared in the fireplace. A bit disheveled, but allright. Ah, Narcissa. I was just enlightening Draco as to the current situation. Have a seat. Perhaps you can help with the details. Now where was I?' Dumbledore turned back to Draco.  
  
You were saying that mum explained to Hermione what was going on with the necklace.' Draco was a bit agitated.  
  
Ah yes. She then destroyed the necklace and earrings, gave Hermione a potion to help her gain back strength, then got her away from your house as soon as she could. And that's it I believe. Do you have anything to add Narcissa?'  
  
No, you got the important things. We just need to plan how to keep you...four...safe from Voldemort.' She smiled at Draco and Hermione. But for the time being, when are you two planning to get married?'


	21. Returning to Hogwarts

This is Kat's chapter, but this is Eedee posting. Sorry about the wait. She has not had prolonged access to the internet, and I have had the busiest two weeks of my life, hopefully I'll be able to get Chapter 23 out soon, but who knows. Just read and enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stepped into the Great hall and sighed contently. It was   
wonderful to be home. As much as she loved Draco, the Malfoy Manor   
would never feel remotely homely. Especially with Lucius lurking   
about in the many corridors.   
  
  
Hermione shivered with eerie chills. Draco breezed in beside her and   
brought his arms around her, thinking the chill he had brought in   
with him had made her shiver. Hermione leaned into Draco's side,   
breathing in his comforting scent. Hermione closed her eyes as Draco   
put his hand on her swelling belly and kissed the top of her head.   
  
  
"Ah, how touching." A familiar voice sneered above them. Hermione   
opened her eyes and glanced up at Harry, who was surrounded by at   
least ten other Gryffindors. Draco rolled his eyes, but Hermione   
grinned.   
  
  
"Hullo Hermione, long time no see." Harry glared at Draco, who   
merely raised an eyebrow. Hermione just looked awkwardly around her   
and shrugged. "What can I say? I took a longer holiday than   
expected." Hermione laughed trying to lighten the atmosphere.   
  
  
"Well, would it bloody hurt to send an owl?!" Ron burst out angrily,   
his left eye twitching. "Erm, yes. Well, I didn't have an owl to   
send. But didn't you lot get my presents?" Hermione glanced   
hopefully at Ginny, who only gazed stonily back at her.   
  
  
"Didn't have an owl? Shouldn't Malfoy have a whole flock of owls,   
waiting for something to send?" Draco interrupted, angry that they   
were upsetting Hermione, whose brown eyes were filling up with   
unshed tears. "First of all Weasley, my owls wouldn't even attempt   
to deliver to filth like you." Lee Jordan and Seamus grabbed the   
back of Fred and George's robes, holding them back. "And secondly,   
Hermione and I were a little busy if you realize where I'm getting   
at." Draco winked pompously and squeezed Hermione's shoulder.   
Hermione poked Draco's side indignantly, knowing he was   
intentionally trying to piss Harry and Ron off.   
  
  
Apparently the holiday spirit didn't extend to Ginny, Dean, Seamus,   
Lavender, Parvati, the Weasley twins, and Lee Jordan. Ron flew down   
the stairs and tried to hit Draco. Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati   
ushered a protesting Hermione away from all the violence. But   
Hermione wrenched herself in front of Draco, just as Harry threw a   
punch to Draco's abdomen.   
  
  
But it was Hermione's stomach who recieved the punch.   
  
  
Hermione let out a low moan as she crumpled to the floor. Blood   
began to flow, as Harry gaped in horror.   
  
  
The girls cried out and immediately started for the Hospital Wing to   
inform Madam Pomfrey. Quickly assessing the situation, Draco picked   
up a whimpering Hermione into his arms and headed for the infirmary   
as quickly as his legs would carry him.   
  
  
Harry stood staring disbelievingly at his fist. Professor Snape   
sauntered up from the dungeons. "What have you done now Potter?"   
Snape drawled lazily, thinking all he had to do was deduct points.   
  
  
Harry said in an almost inaudible voice. "I believe Sir, that I've   
just brought downfall to us all."   
  
  
Ron and the rest who remained rapidly explained. Snape twirled   
around and walked briskly in the direction of the Headmaster's   
office, calling for Harry and Ron to follow him. Dean, Seamus, Fred,   
George, and Lee Jordan trudged to McGonagall's office, hoping she   
could explain what Harry meant.   
  
  
  
***   
  
Hermione had lost conciousness on the way to the Hospital Wing.   
Draco's hands were bloody and it took all he had to keep her from   
slipping from his hands. He laid her on the nearest cot as Hermione   
groaned and whispered. "Draco, our children will be-" Hermione's   
words were cut off as she convulsed in a paroxysm of pain.   
  
  
The girls where huddled together crying, blocking Madame Pomfrey.   
She quickly took the girls and Draco aside as Albus Dumbledore   
entered the infirmary.   
  
  
***  
  
Harry stared down at his hands, while Ron paced in Dumbledore's   
office. Snape had disappeared. Harry blinked and glanced at Ron   
warily. "Do ya think we should head up there?" Harry said   
monotonously. He had lost Sirius, he'd be damned if he lost   
Hermione. He would never lose her, not now, not ever. Harry wanted-   
no, needed to know if she was going to be alright. If his   
godchildren were going to be alright.   
  
  
Ron hadn't appeared to hear Harry. He was muttering to himself, "If   
it weren't for me." He collapsed in a chair beside Harry. "If I   
hadn't let him get to me, this never would've happened. If I just   
hadn't let him get under my skin." He held his head in his hands.   
Harry's head hung low. "No mate, it was my anger that got the best   
of me. I was just so mad that he took her from us. Malfoy doesn't   
deserve her, prophesy or no. Why did she dart in front of him? Does   
she really love that bloody git?" Harry stopped, pondering his   
earlier actions.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Hours later, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were given dreamless sleep   
potions. Draco adamantly refused the concoction and sat at   
Hermione's bedside.   
  
  
Madam Pomfrey assured Draco that Hermione was fine, just a little   
bruised, but she couldn't make any assumptions about the health of   
their unborn children.   
  
  
Though nobody dared to speak it aloud, everybody was thinking the   
same: What if they weren't alright? Draco wouldn't allow himself to   
think the worst.   
  
  
He took Hermione's cold hand and pressed his lips against it.   
  
  
  
"Mister Malfoy, a moment please." Draco looked up, where Headmaster   
Dumbledore was standing in the doorway of Madam Pomfrey's office.   
  
  
"Draco, it's possible that one of your children didn't make it. I   
couldn't find two heartbeats." Draco stared at his hands,   
dumbfounded, but wouldn't let his emotions shine through his mask.   
Dumbledore cleared his throat.   
  
  
  
"Draco you have a-" He was cut off by Neville Longbottom. He burst   
through the door and gasped out, "The Dark Lord and Death Eaters   
have come. They're trying to enter the Great Hall!" Neville   
collapsed in a cold faint.   



	22. Pitiful Excuses and Shameless Plugs

Chapter 17 is redone and is no longer chapter 16!!

There SHOULD be an update by next week, if not this weekend.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated since June. But I started high school. I wanna finish this story by June because I'm going to France on June 2 (if I can find the money for this school trip) If not, I have my laptop, my cellphone, and a free disc of AOL 9.0!!

Also if I go to France, I'll be writing a journal that I'll post on when I get back. It's still a long time away but still just to tell you!!

So until next time

XIV


End file.
